Arcade Challenge
by MindStorm88
Summary: CHAPTER 19 Naruto begs Sasuke to come to an Arcade to 'loosen' up. See what happens Random. R&R! INCLUDES GRAPHIC SMEXY SCENES! NOSEBLEEDS AND DEATH CAUSED BECAUSE OF STORIES ARE NOT THE FAULT OF AUTHOR! Mentions of GaaraLee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto will not give me any rights over Naruto, trust me I already asked -sigh-

**Warning:** Random...XD

**AN:** I was bored, what more can I say? Their might be a sequel, one shot (smexy) if I get enough reveiws ;

**DDR: Dance Dance Revolution, if you truly don't know what that is...you make me sad...very sad...**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

"Hey—Hey! Sasuke-Bastard! What are you doing tonight?" Naruto's overly bright voice asked a brooding blacked haired nin.

"Probably nothing with you." Replied the raven-haired boy. The blond didn't hesitate in his reply,

"Oh come on Sasuke! Everyone's going down to the arcade—You need to get out more anyway!" The blond gave him the horribly sappy big eyed look. Sasuke rolled his eyes upward.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes! I'll meet you at your house at seven!"

"I didn't say…" but already the blond hyperactive boy was bounding away, more then likely to get ramen.

"Dobe." He hissed in annoyance, putting his hands together he disappeared in a cloud, he really needed to spar now.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke crushed a cup filed with sugary pop watching the same damn blond dance on an atrocious game called DDR.

"Fuck Naruto you Go!" Kiba whooped. Neji glanced over at Sasuke, his eyes roaming over the puddle of spilled pop and the crushed cup then to the stoic pale face.

"Naruto brought you here?" he inquired softly, his eyes gliding back to the object of the raven-haired boys gaze.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. He tilted his head ever so much as his view was blocked by a yelling Kiba, his eyes watching Naruto jumping around on the hard board . It was enough for Neji to notice.

"I thought you were heartless, Uchiha" The pale Hyuuga said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke averted his eyes from the blond but Neji was gone from beside him.

"Sasuke-Teme! Come on you've been sitting there the whole time!" The bouncing blond appeared in front of him. His blond hair matted against the orange bandanna he had donned instead of his Konoha symbol headband. The black tank top was soaked in sweat and his orange cargo pants hung dangerously low on his hips. Sasuke was surprised they hadn't fallen down with all the movement Naruto had been doing. Which honestly wasn't a bad visual for the Uchiha.

"And your point?" He asked trying to rid his mind of the visuals in general. His eyes flickered to the skin revealed when the _dobe_ put his hands above his head.

"I didn't ask you to come if you weren't going to have any fun. And plus was had a deal!" Blue Cerulean met onyx. Sasuke glared at him but before he could retort a tan hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him up.

"Come bastard. Loosen up once in a while!" He was shoved on pad, Naruto taking the one next to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa—Is this the (icy bastard) Uchiha playing DDR?" Kiba roared across the arcade ignoring Rock Lee playing three pads at once (Because he was fucking insane)

"Ooohhhh! Sasuke you're going to be amazing!" Sakura raced over beaming.

"Challenge Lee, I'm leaving." Sasuke said in annoyance trying to peel the pinked-haired ninja off his arm. Naruto grabbed his arm.

"No you don't teme!" He said.

"Let go dobe."

"Don't call me that—Come on! _Please_?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked over the HUGE cerulean orbs, the pouting lips, the shift of the hips. He growled.

"Fine."

"Yeess!" Naruto exclaimed dancing on the spot and getting the pads ready for use.

"Lets see here…heavy for me…How about beginning Sasuke-Kun." Naruto cooed.

"Dobe just because you've never seen me play doesn't mean I can't." Sasuke snarled. There little scene caused the rest of the occupants to gather around. Kiba whooped, and Rock Lee shouted:

"Ah— A challenge the greatest test of the abilities of youth!" The rest of rookie nine were there, even the spooks from the village hidden in the sand, well, only because Lee was currently dating Gaara…for some reason, Sasuke thought that was just very creepy.

"Awesome! I just hope you'll be a real challenge then!" Sasuke only 'hn'd' at the comment tossing the high collared blue tee before the song started. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes flicker then lick his lips—In short: **Interest**. He smirked then looked to the screen; arrows zoomed up, double hits, combos. 'Fuck' was _his_ view on the subject. The pounding of their sandaled feet on the hard pad drowned out their world around them. It even drowned the stupid insults the arcade game threw at him once in a while. Naruto twisted around, his hand flicking out to brush his skin. Sasuke jolted back at the contact_. Dobe_! He growled. The lips curled up in a wide smile.

"GOOO NARUTO!" Kiba's loud voice along with Akamuru filtered through his brain. He glared back at dog breath and he cringed, "GOOO SASUKE—_don't kill me_!"

"Come on Bastard! You missed three in a row!" Naruto said loud enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Gonna kill you after this." Came Sasuke haggard reply. A cheesy grin formed over Naruto's lips.

"Sure, whatever you say Sasu-chan." Sasuke twitched visibly from the stupid nickname.

"Fuck you." He snarled, glaring at the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes in focus and suddenly five jumps not even seconds apart were coming up, he flipped, landing all five jumps in unmanageable flexibility and speed. He stood leaning liquidly on the bar afterwards, watching him. Sasuke knew he was breathing rather hard. He was a ninja, but he used his chakra to help in his speed, this was rather different and it was physically exhausting. He was going to _kill_ Naruto.

"Well, Sasuke, think you beat me?" Naruto asked lightly, regaining his breath, everyone waited in baited breath to see the scores.

"Of course. I _beat _you at everything." Sasuke replied in turn leaning forward growling.

"Right Sasu-chan. _Everything_." Came Naruto's purr.

"Um...Naruto…Sasuke…" A small voice said behind them. They both turned their attention on Sakura and the group of ninja who just gaped at them then at the screens. Sasuke followed their gazes and his eyes fell on the scores.

**Naruto: AAA**

**Sasuke: AA**

His eyes went wide, and a large smirk graced Naruto's mouth. He glared at Naruto before storming from the arcade. He heard the loud whoops of celebration from Naruto then Kiba swearing up a storm, Sakura screamed in defeat that her crush hadn't won the challenge. Then, a few minutes later, arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself forced to the ground in a hard tackle.

"I get top tonight. I get top tonight. I get top tonight." Was the hot chant in his ear.

"You cheated." Sasuke murmured getting up, The blonds arms stayed around his waist, he was laughing now.

"Just cuz you couldn't keep you're eyes off me doesn't count as _cheating_." The Uchiha reached around pushing the hips hard into his own.

"Whatever you say _dobe_."

"Stop calling me that or you aren't getting anything!" Naruto yelled much to Sasuke's amusement. _Yeah right_.

* * *

**I had this whole thing running through my head for like the past like week...I might write a sequel..or a second chapter..maybe..don't know..oh well XD**

**R&R! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing to do with Naruto XD

**Warning:** Yaoi!!!(Duh!)

**AN:** See, I did get reviews to do a second chapter for this story, so I did XD. I hope everyone enjoys!! **R&R**

* * *

Naruto grinned foxily at Sasuke, absentmindedly stroking Sasuke's back as he opened up the door to his mansion. The Uchiha scowled as Naruto shoved him in the house. 

"So Sasuke, what shall I do first." The blond boy asked seductively moving his hands under the blue tee the Uchiha had on. Sasuke held back his impulse to grab the hands and shove Naruto onto the nearest wall. He did _promise_. But honestly, he looked so damn fuckable the way he was going on, the suggestive grin, the gleam in his cerulean eyes the way he swaggered his hips as he dragged him through the house to the waiting bedroom. Sasuke had never let Naruto top. Ever. The blond was eager, and soon he was pressed down to the silk sheets, Naruto pressed his lips to his own teasingly goading him on. The Uchiha bit back the moan as the skillful hands cupped his growing arousal. Naruto stopped what he was doing and glared at him.

"If you aren't going to let me know what I'm doing feels good, I'm going to fucking stop." He growled. Sasuke blinked startled at the statement.

"I said I'd let you be top, never said I was going to be submissive."

"That's part of the deal, and it's what I give up to you." Naruto snarled quickly getting off and storming from the room. The Uchiha fell back in the bed with a growl of annoyance. What was he so _emotional_?! Finally getting up he crept through the house and spotted the blond crossed armed on the couch, pouting. Irresistibly pouting.

"Dobe." He said clearly. Naruto didn't acknowledge him. The Uchiha snorted in annoyance, He put his hands in his pockets walking closer, trying to be aloof around the blond was the hardest thing he ever did. Maybe he was too good at the stoic mask he always wore.

"Naruto." He said draping his arms around the tan neck. The Blond stiffened angrily.

"Lets try this again, shall we?" Sasuke asked, kissing the edge of his ear.

"No." Naruto replied firmly and stubbornly. Sasuke restrained his hands from disobeying Naruto's command by flipping over the couch and forcing the blond to his will. Naruto couldn't stop him even if wanted to.

"What will make you change your mind?" Sasuke ventured, his hands curling in the black tank top. Naruto's essence was intoxicating. The blond took the hand and ripped it off his shirt.

"If you don't already know Sasuke, then you can forget about tonight." Huffed the blond. Growling Sasuke took after him tackling him to the ground. Naruto flipped him easily, pinning him.

"I'm not letting you—" Sasuke kissed him, not hard, but gently, his hands running through the blond hair,

"I'm sorry alright dobe, I want this."

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly, Sasuke clamped their lips back together, Naruto pushing him up then forced him to the wall. The raven-haired boy let him dominate the kiss and let a whimper escape as the hot mouth worked at his throat. It seemed the blond had never stopped his tirade from earlier. How easily his moods changed. Sasuke thought with a smirk. It faded off his face as his shirt was ripped over his head and Naruto's insistent lips moved over a nipple. _He'd _always do this to Naruto, _his_ lips always found every muscle that twitched with pleasure. He arched up at the feeling, he went to bite back the groan but at the last second let it escape. Naruto gleefully rewarded him with another hard bruising kiss tugging him towards the bedroom for a second time that night.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as Sasuke and Naruto sparred, Sasuke speed had fallen slightly. He almost looked _stiff_. While the knuckleheaded blond smiled largely leaping out of range as the Uchiha attacked. Then he laughed. The grey-haired ninja was about to go back to reading his book when he saw Sasuke tackle Naruto to the ground pinning his hands and bringing his mouth to the others ear whispering something. The blond was breathing hard and he let his head fall back, at first Kakashi thought it was defeat then Sasuke's mouth descended on the neck causing the blond to arch up rubbing up the thigh the pushed itself into his crotch. 

"This is interesting." Said the ninja with a large grin, "And so much better then my book!"

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned grabbing the Uchiha's high collar tee and pulling him harder. 

"My little kitsune, I'm going to fuck you so hard into the training ground, you won't be able to walk for a week." The black haired chuunin muttered roughly taking the lips in his own in a hard bruising kiss rocking his hips down into the blonds.

"You know…one would think you didn't like being uke." Naruto muttered with a grin. A particularly hard bite caused him to groan. Naruto hooked his leg around Sasuke's hip suddenly twisting him to the ground.

"But I think you enjoyed it immensely." He purred keeping Sasuke's body forcibly to the training ground.

"Admit it. You loved it." Naruto felt Sasuke struggle against his grip, anger flashing in the onyx eyes. He ground down into the Uchiha's groin a flash of pleasure went through the others eyes.

"Admit it." Naruto tried again, He was so going to be fucked un-merciless into the training ground after this. Not that he was going to complain. Much. Sasuke hurled himself up pinning Naruto underneath him. The blonds eyes went wide before he glared at the other.

"SO THAT'S IT UCHIHA, YOU CAN FUCK ME SENSELESS AND I CAN TELL YOU HOW GREAT IT IS, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO TELL ME YOU LIKED IT TOO!?!?" He said. Actually Screamed more like it. Naruto was breathing hard after his sudden outburst. Sasuke stared at him before giving a rueful smile.

"Two years."

"What does that have to with anything." Naruto snapped huffily. Sasuke leaned in, finally laying a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Since we started this." Naruto's body loosened underneath his slowly and he eagerly opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in. The raven-haired chuunin pulled back.

"I admit it." He whispered. The blue eyes went wide and Naruto opened his mouth to yell in triumph but Sasuke covered it with his own kissing him breathlessly.

* * *

Kakashi had gotten up thinking he would have to separate them before they killed each other, but laughed to himself before disappearing. He would have to warn Sakura not to go to the training ground…or maybe he could let her find out for herself.

* * *

"We should…we should go back to your house…" Naruto murmured squirming in pleasure at Sasuke's ministrations. 

"Not after that little outburst we aren't." Sasuke said teasingly nipping at the throat.

"But…damn it Sasuke, you're the one who…the one who…"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said finally before grasping the lips in his fiercely. The other's body arched up into his willingly knowing he had no control or dominance for the moment. They both heard a scream and a loud thumb.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered in annoyance before going back to ripping off Naruto's garish orange jump suit.

"Sa-ku—ra s-saw?" Naruto panted out as his black tank was pushed revealing his tan stomach. Sasuke didn't reply. He teasingly rubbed at the hipbones he could feel under the skin and muscle. It drove Naruto crazy to say the least, and the other boy moved up into Sasuke. The Uchiha bit tenderly moving his thumbs in small circles and moving his mouth further down.

"Stop t-torturing me!" Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Payback is so sweet." Was Sasuke reply.

"Payback my…my… a-ass…Sasuke!" Naruto arched up as the mouth clamped around his arousal through the cloth. Hot and wet, Sasuke mouthed the groin feeling all the contours of Naruto's cock. It twitched with anticipation and the blond moaned in approval.

"Your ass, my kitsune, is exactly what I'm after." He heard Naruto's replying consent in a growl. So the bet hadn't _ruined_ his life. Sasuke smirked widely. He would most defiantly beat him at the game next time they played.

* * *

**The second installment of my Arcade challange, Hope everyone enjoyed! **

**XD I sorta feel they're a bit OOC...let me know XD **

**R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer:** I honestly don't own Naruto. it would look much crappier if I did XD

**Warning:** This is very much **SLASH!** If you don't like it, go away XD, there's a bit blood play, and lots and lots of smut, a reviewer asked me to to a M rated version, like a real M rated version, so I did an M chapter instead

**AN:** OK... I know, this is sort of like wtf, but oh well A little blood play, a lot of sex, and a very Horny Sasuke Uchiha, need I say more? OH! and BTW, if I misspell something, like a name or weapon, please let me know

**R&R!**

* * *

Sakura woke up in a daze. 

"What the…did I just see…?" She braced her self on a tree and walked to the clearing listening intently.

"Oh Good." She sighed with relief, So she didn't see Sasuke ravaging Naruto's throat…

"Oh fuck Sasuke—HARDER!" Sakura turned and her eyes rolled up as she fell backwards once more.

"You know, I think that was a bit overboard." Sasuke mouthed at Naruto's neck smiling. The blond leaned back into his embrace grinning widely

"Yeah right and anyway it's not my fault, she's nosy as it is." They were up the nearest tree languidly draped over one of the branches, Sasuke's back to the actual tree, Naruto leaning into him.

"Hey dobe."

"What?" Whined the blond.

"Challenge you to a game later."

"My ass hurts so no." Naruto said trying to get comfortable on the rough bark.

"Didn't stop you last time." Sasuke purred wrapping his arms around the shoulders.

"Ow, ow, ow…bark!" Naruto growled leaning up. Sasuke curled his legs and tugged the flailing blond back down.

"Sit dobe." He said in amusement.

"Stop calling me that teme!" Naruto said in annoyance, then, "My bum hurts…" he whined.

"I can make it feel better" Sasuke burred

"No.You.Don't!" Naruto exclaimed, "You'll just make it worse!!" He tried to squiggle out of Sasuke grip.

"Nah-ah, you're only making my problem worse."

The blond stopped immediately turning slightly to glare at the other boy.

"You're just as bad as Sensai!" he said.

"I heard that!" They both heard the grey-haired ninja yell from above them.

"HE SAW THE WHOLE THING?!" He roared. Sasuke chuckled roughly in his ear,

"Yeah, he did, not as if I was going to stop pounding you're lovely ass." He purred which earned him another heavy glare.

"Sick Bastard." Naruto growled, moving around a bit more to get comfortable, he could feel the teme's arousal and snickered.

"Sasu-chan!" He said with a high bright voice. He felt Sasuke twitch at the nickname.

"Yes my Kitsune?" Growled the raven-haired boy. Naruto grinned

"Race ya home!" He exclaimed jumping up and leaping down to the ground, he made a face at the raven-haired boy and took off. Sasuke smirked slowly standing, had he forgotten? He disappeared with a poof, his smirk becoming wider.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in boredom. 

"Why is night watch so troublesome?" He asked himself. He fingered his shurikan pouch absentmindedly as he made his way for a third time around the village. He stopped suddenly tilting his head as he heard hushed voices from his left, whomever was out and about after dark seemed to be up to no good. Shikamaru crept through the alleyway. Their was a sudden sound of scuffling feet then the slight buzz of chakra. Oddly familiar chakra.

"So what are we doing this, I never put you as a breaking an entering kind of guy."

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot upwards as he recognized the voice, then narrowed as he heard the reply

"Because I'm going to beat you so hard tonight at that game."

"Right teme, you're dealing with the king of DDR--ow..hey!"

So they were continuing their bothersome dancing war. It seemed the Uchiha was still very sore about his loss of pride.

"If you don't s-stop doing that I won't be able to open the door." He heard Naruto. His eyes narrowed even more in confusion and he dared looking around the corner. His eyes widened in shock. Naruto was doing something to the back door of the arcade, obviously trying to get it open. But it was the black haired nin that caught him by surprise. He was stroking absentmindedly at the orange clad bottom, slipping in-between the thighs and back up.

"Bastard would you cut it—" Sasuke jerked him up and forced him to the still un opened door kissing him fiercely. Naruto moved his hips up against the other ninja's before pulling back.

"We're never going to get in." He was gasping for breath still trying to keep quiet.

"Bothersome." Shikamaru grunted softly before turning away. He needed to be relieved, surely he was seeing things. His ears picked up a low groan. Or maybe he wasn't. The shadow specialist grunted in annoyance, he could easily stop them…but knowing the Uchiha, Shikamaru would not have lived the next day.

"Now lets see who'll win tonight." He heard Sasuke say and rolled his eyes upward.Their reliationship honestly didn't surprise him, the fact that no one knew did, they kept the secret well until tonight. He made it far enough away from the other two and saw Kiba waiting on one of the rooftops. Smirking to himself he lightly hopped up and easily captured the Dog Boy in one of the many shadows the night provided. Akamaru sat up on his hunches on the ground and whined.

"Ah man! I hate it when you do that! Let—Go—Of—Me!!"

"Save your breath dog boy." Shikamaru said coming closer as he released the other boy and crouched next to him looking over their village.

"Stay clear of the arcade it's bit troublesome in that direction."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked but Shikamaru had disappeared.

"Oh well. Come on Akamaru." The dog yawned widely as Kiba jumped down next to him. He was almost his height, his nin dog whined again. Kiba focused his chakra to two of his senses. His ears flooded with the sounds of the night, and his smell as well. Everything. Then what was that lazy assed ninja talking about? He jerked his head as he heard a slam of a door, well It wouldn't have been slammed. Probably shut as quietly as possible. Shut in a way only ninja could close a door.

"Arcade, huh?" He said to Akamaru before taking off in that direction.

* * *

"Stop doing that!" Naruto hissed jumping once and missing two yellow arrows in a row. He had managed to get the machines on for their use, but the black-haired bastard wouldn't stop distracting him. He knew his only chance to win was to get every arrow from here on out, and the song was almost ending. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him over onto his own pad and shoved his lower back up against the holding bar. 

"Bastard!" Naruto cried out watch the last of the arrows zoom of the screens, the volley of "Boo's" was a tragic site. A forceful lip lock distracted him and Sasuke tongue lapped at his bottom lip egging him to open his mouth.

"Sasu—"His protest was efficiently cut off when the tongue plunged into his mouth running sensuously up against his own causing an abrupt groan of appreciation. Sasuke was a horney bastard for sure and fighting him was pointless, he should have realized this all the bastard really wanted to do at the arcade. He grinned inwardly. His lips were released for a quick breath before he pushed his mouth hungrily up against Sasuke's trying to remove whatever clothing he could. He only managed to just tug at the Uchiha's high-collared shirt in annoyance not wanting to break the kiss.

"Eager are we?" Sasuke murmured with a predatory grin which Naruto hurriedly removed with his mouth. He searched through the blade pouch at Sasuke's thigh suddenly grabbing the first sharp object he could. A small throwing shurikin by the feel of it.

"What are you—" Naruto slid the shurikin up through Sasuke's fabric and ripped the shirt in half throwing it on the floor tossing the throwing star along with it.

"That. I was doing that." Naruto mumbled touching the bare chest with tanned fingers. Sasuke's eyes had gone wide when he felt the sharp up run dangerously close to his skin at the blonds method of clothing removal.

"You ruined my best shirt." He whispered huskily pulling Naruto's hips to his roughly. The Blond only grinned, moaning slightly at the movement and friction.

"So? Going to punish me then?" The Blond replied his voice just as rough, trailing his finger down the pale neck teasingly his blue cerulean eyes hungry and lust filled.

"Yes." Sasuke hissed, "you're going to be sore for weeks." He continued tugging down the zipper of the orange jumpsuit quickly shoving it down his hips and it along with the pants were tossed haphazardly to the side. Boxers and the deliciously tight tank top was all that Naruto had on, and he looked so hot in them, but Sasuke wanted them off. Immediately.

"I'm going to fuck you up against the bar." He murmured running a hand up under the shirt, while sliding the other one to squeeze and tease the ass. "How does that sound?" Naruto shivered at the voice and nodded silently closing his eyes and Sasuke started to pull the tank top up. Suddenly the other boy stopped his eyes whirling in his Sharingan. The blond dropped his mouth watching as Sasuke stared towards the door. His look oozed raw Uchiha sexiness. Especially those eyes. He nudged his hips into the other reaching up and tugging the raven-haired boy hard lip lock. The other didn't protest in fact he whirled out another shuriken and slid it through the tank top. He tossed the shirt but not the blade and teased his tongue harder and deeper into the mouth flicking up t the rooftop and massaging at Naruto's' own urging it into his mouth. The blond suddenly moaned as the pressed blade bit down to his skin just managing to make a small pink line appear on the tan perfect flesh.

"Fuck—Teme! What the hell are you doing! Stop fucking teasing and—Oh…god." Sasuke circled around the nipple with the blade, he urged Naruto's thighs' apart teasing at the boxer short tops.

"You my kitsune, are going to be properly punished for ruining my favorite shirt." Sasuke purred,

"Well what about me? You ruined mine…m-mine…t-t-too…fuck…"

"If your good, maybe, but right now you're. all. mine." He emphasized the words by digging the small blade a bit deeper into the skin at the Blonds hip bone. Naruto jerked forward dropping his head and hissing in pain as the throwing star nicked his skin. Sasuke suddenly dropped to his knee's and lapped at the small droplets of blood watching in fascination as the small cut healed itself leave the skin just as flawless as before. Naruto's pink mouth was open, panting slightly at the sensation, even the pain only made his cock throb under his boxers and he tried to remove them only o have Sasuke force his hands back on to the holding bar attached to the hard DDR mat.

"No touching." He growled rubbing his cheek into the groin, licking and kissing wetly around the felt contours of the cock while at the same to teasing around Naruto's teasing muscles and pert nipples with the small throwing star.

"Sasuke…please…" Naruto groaned moving his hips forward for more contact, he received another stinging cut in response. His member twitched underneath te fabric and Sasuke looked up with a smirk moving up the body far enough to lap of the new blood that spilled, then up the dark neck.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked, his lips at Naruto's ear now as he began slowly grinding into the other's groin receiving only incoherent mumblings and moans, he stopped his movements. Naruto whined at the loss but before he could attempt the hot friction against Sasuke's hand kept the hips firmly in place.

"Please what, my kitsune?" He rolled off his tongue nibbling at Naruto's bottom lip. The blond in question only turned his head up inviting Sasuke to move over his neck.

"You know what." He hissed angrily.

"I love it when you tell me though. When you beg for it." Sasuke burred, rubbing his hips slowly to Naruto's.

"Please…Sasuke….doing anything! I don't even care anymore!" Naruto cried out in agitation, they been playing the foreplay game since before they got here and he was in no mood to be teased with anymore. Though it seemed he would have no choice by the looks of it….

"Really? Do you want me to just suck you off?" Sasuke asked crouching down in front of him and pulling the boxers down his knees grabbing the cock gently around the base, his lips millimeters from the tip which he gingerly licked.

"Or do you want me in your body." Sasuke continued moving once more up the body deftly removing the rest of his own clothes.

"Fuck me…suck me off…just…_please..._something!" The blond's eye were half closed but as he looked at him the raven-haired boy leaned forward to capture the lips in another bruising and demanding kiss, hands pulled him forward roughly and both gasped into the kiss as their hard members rubbed wonderfully together.

"No touching I said." Sasuke murmured pulled the hands from around the small of his back and forcing them once more to the bar.

"Fuck I want to feel you! You're being such a bastard!" Naruto growled in annoyance, before loosing all train of thought as Sasuke moved down his body licking, biting and sucking forcibly at the each individual nipple making them harden even more. Sasuke moved down even farther down he was once more on his knees. He fished through his thrown off shorts finding the lube he had brought, discarding the small blade he opened the tube slicking a few fingers and then wrapping Naruto's cock with one hand.

"God yes…Sasuke…" The other moaned moving his hips to the soft strokes. He made another wonderful noise as Sasuke sunk two fingers in him easily. He was still so open and the raven-haired boy bit back the groan of anticipation that wanted to escape his own throat. He scissered his fingers pushing them in out of the body curling them—

"Fuck…right there!" Naruto jerked his hips back into the fingers at the jolt of pleasure he had provided. Smirking even more Sasuke slid his fingers from the body. Naruto was more then ready for him. His own neglected cock begged for attention and as he moved up Naruto's body the other boys suddenly grabbed him stroking him. He sealed their lips together and grabbed the thigh's urging them up. Groaned as the fingers let go of his member, the legs anchored themselves as their cocks teased together leave them both a even more breathless.

"Tilt your hips up." Sasuke murmured trying to stay steady as Naruto did so and he was able to position himself. The blond sunk in around his cock the look of abandon and sweet moans seemed to make his cock swell even more.

"Fuck me Sasuke…god please…" Naruto said, his arms already straining to hold himself up on the bar. Sasuke moved back before shoving himself into his lover. He wrapped an arm around the waist securing Naruto better as he moved into the other boy.

"What else do you want me to do?" Sasuke purred slowling his movemts to a rolling motion.

"Fuck Sasuke you hate me don't you?" Naruto bemoaned his knuckles gone white around the bar.

"Please…touch me…fuck right…there!" Sasuke maneuvered his hips in the same way using his free hand to stroking his lover and tease the straining thighs which began urge him in hard and deeper. The hot tightness was overwhelming, he was sure he barely had any more control left.

"Sasuke…Harder..please…" Naruto groaned catching his eyes , pink tongue darting out to lick his dried lips. Sasuke leaned in as he drove himself into the body. The mouth dropped in pleasure and more noises and incoherent sentences tumbled out.

"Naruto…Naruto you feel so amazing…around me." Sasuke rumbled in soft groan. Making the open lips his for the taking and fucking Naruto's mouth with his tongue in the same speed as his cock drove into the hot tight body.

"Sa…Sas…" Naruto started, Sasuke cut him off and the boy gave cry as his pace increased.

"Fuck Sasuke!" The blond exclaimed as he came, his entrance clamping hard around the cock and Sasuke didn't hold back letting go into the passage way. Naruto almost fell, but Sasuke managed to hold him as the both sank to the floor. Naruto's sweaty face was buried in his chest, the breath still raggad from the boy's mouth.

"….fucking amazing…" He heard the blond murmur.

"Hn." What his reply. A sticky Naruto leaned up to glare at him,

"You're such a bastard. We have amazing sex and all you an is 'hn. Teme." He muttered, Sasuke smirked nuzzling his face up against Naruto's kissing the cheek lovingly.

"Hn." He said again hearing the soft laugh from the blond.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Lets go home, we still have some un finished business to attend to." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"If it involves me and my ass, then no." Naruto muttered untangling himself from the pale arms, but they suddenly pulled him back.

"But Naruto, we're not done with your punishment."

"Whatever you horny bastard, You are as bad as Sensei."

"I'll buy you ramen tomorrow." Sasuke purred. The blond perked up considerably as he gingerly put on his clothing once more.

"How much?" He asked a grin forming at his lips.

"As much as you want." Sasuke replied watching the eyes go wide, and then the blond sauntered forward with a foxy grin.

"I'm all yours." He purred. It was then they both noticed the sudden whining and barking.

"Who was on duty tonight?" Naruto asked Sasuke. The other boy shrugged not caring. Naruto went to the door and glanced outside. He didn't need to have answer because Kiba lay passed out on the ground a heavy nose bleed quite evident. His large mutt whining and scratching at the ground around his owner.

"He SAW?!" Naruto yelled turning on Sasuke who had come up behind him.

"Probably by the looks of it."

"He has the biggest mouth in Konoha! He's going to tell everyone!!" He continued roaring.

"Arh…Akamaru I had the weirdest dream…" The dog boy sat up, his eyes snapping to the other boys in the door way of the arcade building.

"S-Sasuke…Naruto…OH fuck…You guys weren't…I wasn't…" He fell backwards once more.

"What a ninja." Sasuke muttered sarcastically, he pulled Naruto to him kissing him lightly.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We can't leave him like that!" The Blond replied giving Sasuke a look.

"He'll be relieved shortly, trust me, plus with his dog he'll be fine. You worry too much."

Naruto looked over at Kiba, smiled mischievously and nodded. They both disappeared into the night of Konoha village.

**

* * *

**

"Kiba! My most a trusted wielder of dog nin!"

"Shut up Lee—My head hurts." The Dog boy muttered rubbing his head and leaning up agianst the nearest wall. Rock Lee was his replacement for the rest of the night and he had dosed him with cold water to bring him out of his unconsiance state.

"You should do three hundred push ups for falling asleep on duty! No four hundred! In fact I'll do them for you! I will become the greatest ninja—"

"Can it Lee! I wasn't asleep. I passed out." The other boy muttered sniffling his nose hoping all the blood was gone, Gawd the place reeked like sex.

"Attacked?" Bushy brows asked excitedly.

"No. Watching." He muttered darkly, "We have lover boys who decided to take a night time gaming opportunity." He said covering his face,

"Mischief makers! I shall inform Gai immediately!!"

"They weren't making mischief…fuck it was Sasuke and Naruto dude. I can't ever go in that arcade again."

"Oh! The Love YOUTH!!" Rock Lee yelled clasping his hands exuberantly.

"Fuck…I'm going home.." Kiba muttered clearing his head. He needed to tell someone other then bushy brows, someone normal at least. He is never playing DDR ever, _ever_ again.

* * *

**XD. So er..yeah...XD Hope everyone enjoyed. I don't know. This might be just the last chapter..unless anyone has ideas XD Would love to hear them Because I'm fresh out!! **

**So, R&R! Tell me what you think!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...not the owner... :(

**Warning:** Er..this is Yaoi. So..yeah...if you don't like it, go away XD

**AN: This might seem ansgsty , it's kinda sorta not really. Promise, read you'll see what I mean :)**

**R&R!**

* * *

"Shikamaru! You'll never believe this!" Kiba said running up to the sleeping ninja the morning after. Ino was sleeping next to him and jolted awake. 

"What? Shika-Get up Kiba's here."

"Wh-What do you want?" Shikamaru yawned lightly and stretching giving the dog boy a lazy look.

"You'll never believe—Sasuke's fucking Naruto!" Ino gasped loudly before exclaiming

"What?! You must be insane! That's totally disgusting!!"

"I already knew that Dog-breath, And you were stupid enough to go and watch them—Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered pushing himself up.

"You knew?! How can this be?!" Ino screamed. The shadow specialist winced at her pitch and Akamaru even whined putting his head to the ground.

"Ow—can you're voice go any higher." Kiba swore.

"But Sasuke. Isn't. Gay." She said firmly.

"Who cares. He's a good ninja."

"But with Naruto?!"

"Apparently."

Their was another scream of outrage and Ino took off, probably in search of Sakura.

"Stupid girls." Shikamaru murmured.

"But dude we share the same hot springs—Do you think they've done it—"

"Kiba, do me a favor, stop talking. I don't care where they've done it. It's bothersome to find out." Shikamaru suddenly cut the other boy off. It was fastest he's ever spoken to the other boy and that in itself rendered Kiba momentarily speechless.

"I'm outta here." He continued leaving the flabbergasted Kiba.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe?" A voice asked in his ear. Sasuke turned slightly and smirked at Naruto. 

"You're going to fine." He said. Naruto nodded confidently,

"Alright! Lets go!" He exclaimed jumping down the steps and waiting for Sasuke at the bottom grinning impishly at the black-haired nin as he walked down the stairs slowly. He glanced to his left watching the bushed russle.

"Ow! Billboard brow move over! I can't see!"

"You move over Ino-Pig! OW!" He rolled his eyes upward as he finally made it down his front stairs of his mansion. Before Naruto could bound away like he normally would for their normal meeting spot. He grabbed them arm and tugged him back kissing him hard on the lips.

"Te—" Naruto was cut off quickly feeling the lips move roughly against his own.

"Sasuke Stop!" Sakura suddenly bolted upright pointing an accusing glare at Naruto. Ino jolted up next to her as well very angry.

"Teme…" Naruto growled.

"And why should I Sakura?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow, leaning into Naruto once more,

"Just let me kiss you." Sasuke murmured into the lips, his eyes catching the blue one's, finally understanding flickered through the blue orbs and he opened his mouth for the kiss.

"Sasuke! You can't—" The raven-haired nin suddenly released Naruto's mouth leaving the blond boy slightly dazed

"You, Sakura are a decent ninja on your own, but you don't tell me I can and cannot do. Ever." Sasuke's his eyes sparking with famous Uchiha anger He grabbed Naruto's hand squeezing it painfully tight as he led the other boy towards their meeting place.

"Bastard calm down." Naruto said softly, which snapped Sasuke back from his black anger to seeing the blue eyes looking at him closely. As stupid as the blond boy always acted, it was times like these that Sasuke realized what a mask that really was. The cerulean eyes calmly watched him his thumb rubbing his palm, soothingly. Sasuke breathed in deep indicating that he had calmed down. At that Naruto grinned,

"Come on, race ya to the bridge!" He said running a teasing hand down Sasuke's face before flicking the nose. Scrunching up his face he took off after the blond with a secret smile. Anyone who had witnessed the exchange dropped what they were doing hurriedly trying to find relatives or family members to tell them what happened.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the bridge wall, his back in-between Sasuke's knees, much to his own discomfort of someone else seeing, he was staring at the sky as they waited for Kakashi. Sasuke was sitting on the bridge his hand running absentmindedly through the hair.. The area was quiet, very quiet. Way to quiet. He leaned over the knuckled-headed ninja's face. 

"You're very quiet today." He whispered in the mouth. Naruto shrugged accepting the kiss anyway. He broke it hastily hearing the poof of Kakashi appearing.

"Well, it seems you boys have made an uproar." The grey-haired ninja said grinning.

"Really? Didn't think you'd notice." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, there are no missions today, for either of you." The older ninja. Naruto jumped up,

"Wait, why?!" he asked outraged that no one had requested them for a mission, they were the best ninja's in the village. By far, together at least.

"I wasn't given a reason." Kakashi said with a shrug. Sasuke jumped lightly from the bridge,

"Yes you were." Sasuke said softly. The grey-haired nin looked at him before pulling his book out,

"And if I was, you can find the answer out for yourself. Though I would be careful." He said looking intently at Naruto before turning to go. The blond took a step back, his face gone stricken as Kakashi left.

"They don't want the last of the great Uchiha clan with the demon Kyuubi." He suddenly stated looking at Sasuke.

"Come here Naruto." Sasuke said firmly. The blond hesitated before stepping forward. He cupped the face kissing him warmly on the lips taking the hands and leading them around his body before his ran his fingers through the blond hair. He broke the kiss, moving his lips to Naruto's ear.

"Do you know what that was?" he asked softly in the ear. Naruto shook his head,

"Dobe." He said smiling, "That was a promise that their is nothing in this world that anyone can say about you that will make me ever stop loving you." He whispered. It was the most sentimental thing he had really ever said to his blond kitsune, his kitsune, and God help anyone who ever tried to hurt him.

"Come one, lets get some Ramen." He whispered, "Remember, I owe as much as you want." He continued.

"Oh YES!!" Naruto whooped dancing out of arms grinning that cheesy Naruto grin that Sasuke fell in love with.

* * *

Everyone was staring at them as they walked through the village. Naruto tried to grin but the dirty looks were apparently directed his way. His smile faltered before it turned into a grimace. 

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." He said tugging at Sasuke's shirt,

"Yes you are." Sasuke confirmed as the blonds stomach grumbled.

"Stupid stomach why did you give me away?" Naruto hissed to him tummy. They made it to the Ramen stand without incident except a people blinded by Sasuke's glare.

"Normal Naruto?" The stand owner asked cheerily, at least he wasn't giving Naruto a dirty look. The blond nodded putting his head on the table. Sasuke looked around noticing all the looks of hatred from the adults towards the blond. How he never noticed before was hard to comprehend, how did Naruto live…like this? He glacned at the blond gently putting his hand on the blond back rubbing it soothingly for everyone to see.

"After this we're going to go sparring. Then I'm going to worship every inch of your body." Sasuke said matter a factly in Naruto's ear. The blond jerked upright and blushed looking away with a small smile. If anything, sparring did make Naruto feel better, almost as much as Ramen did. Well, and so did the sex...

"Order up boys!" The man said handing them both steaming bowls of ramen. Sasuke nodded curtly before turning attention to the ravishingly eating Naruto. He ate like he hadn't in years. Which was normal for him. Smiling Sasuke stirred his ramen, content to watch the blond eat up, sending him furtive glances which Sasuke caught. Each and everyone.

"Every inch by the way Naruto." Sasuke whispered leaning in, his breath brushing against the blonds ear. The blond blushed and choked at the same time.

"Dobe." Sasuke said laughing. The whole area went silent and Sasuke quickly snapped his mouth shut glaring at everyone. Naruto snickered,

"I think everyone was about to pass out." He said.

"Just eat your Ramen!" Sasuke said impatiently, but with a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So yeah...Ino and Sakura are bitches that could just urn out to be sasunaru fans XD. But anyway, yeah, this is kinda sorta not really angsty so dodn't expact that, not that anyone does, and if they do, sorry XD**

**R&R Please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** blah..blah...blah...u know what I'm saying, right?

**Warning:** **SLASH** XD lol, enjoy everyone -cheeky grin-

**AN: So yeah. Sorry about the wait everyone XD hmm...I wondering what's going to happen when Sasuke takes up the second half of his promise...hmmm... read on XD**

**R&R**

* * *

"I can't exactly fight you if you insist on groping me!" Naruto yelled, well, squealed as Sasuke grabbed his bum as he turned with another attack. Sasuke jumped out of reach of his boyfriends rage. 

"I call it an extra bonus." Sasuke replied breathing lightly. Naruto took to the air a giant shuriken revealed as he attacked.

"I'll remember that!" He barely heard the blond shout angrily. He threw himself to the side as Naruto landed hard where he would have been. Reaching up he caught the giant shuriken in his hand, eyes widening as he noticed the shadow coming from his back, it was another giant shuriken—He didn't have time to react to it. A heavy weight landed on him; Naruto had him pinned to the ground breathing hard; his face inches from Sasuke's. His eyes were bright and he closed them slowly putting his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Sorry—I thought you would see the second one." He whispered finally hearing the _thunk_ of the shuriken landing in a tree. Sasuke knew the only reason he hadn't seen it was because Naruto was so…distracting. He pulled Naruto's head up and kissed the lips,

"Feel any better?" He asked

"Yeah! I beat you to the ground!" Naruto replied grinned, nipping at the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"That's only because I let you." Sasuke replied haughtily with a slight growl in his voice.

"Yeah right! I beat the great Uchiha Sasuke! I beat the grea—" He was suddenly cut off when Sasuke twisted him to the ground kissing him hard and forcibly.

"No fair!" Naruto gasped but again the hot lips pressed at his own. Enjoying the kiss for the moment he pulled Sasuke in deeper before he realized someone standing in the fringe of their training ground. Neji Hyuuga stood watching them passively. Sasuke looked up as he felt the odd chakra drifting from the other ninja and sat back. The Hyuuga didn't seem at all phased, but then again, he was even more under emotional then the himself.

"I thought you were heartless Uchiha." Neji said with a slight smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes remembering the same phrase from the same man at the arcade.

"hn." Was his reply, then "What do you want?" He put a finger to Naruto's mouth waiting for the answer,

"Hokage wants to see you both." Neji said nonchalantly, and before Sasuke could go back to ravishing Naruto's mouth, the blond whined,

"What does the old hag want now?!" he asked in exasperation.

"Well, maybe you should find out." Neji replied with a shrug and disappeared into the tree's.

"Argh…I swear I get more calls from that damn woman then—mmph!" Sasuke captured the lips in his in another sweet kiss.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A MEETING?!" Naruto roared in frustration as the secretary told them that the Hokage was now meeting with the sand village's Kazekage. Sasuke watched his blond lover with slight amusement, if not annoyance with his voice level. So he _had _been looking forward to his second part of the deal. Sasuke looked down the hallway. Maybe he could find some empty conference room.

"Lets take a walk dobe." He said gesturing towards the nearest room.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto said aggravation, Sasuke pulled him close placing his lips at the edge of Naruto's ear,

"Lets take a walk, _dobe_." He purred, he nipped teasingly at the edge of his ear making sure the blond got his point.

"Sasuke-bastard not here!" Naruto growled, but nonetheless shivering at the hot voice in his ear.

"That's why we're taking a walk. If Tsunade-sama wants us to wait we'll wait but not unless we get something out it." He replied just as teasingly in Naruto's ear ushering him down the hall. He waved off the secretary when she told them to wait and eagerly pushed him into the first dark room they passed.

"Sasuke—" Naruto started to protest but the Uchiha had placed his hand on the both sides of Naruto's hips and pressed his lips into the blonds. That got his attention. Nipping the bottom lip he kiss down the whiskered cheek to the jaw line until he got to Naruto's ear again.

"We ate, we sparred, now I worship." Sasuke whispered hearing a soft groan suddenly pass the others lips. Smiling he left a teasing lick at the earlobe,

"How does that sound?" He asked rubbing small circles at the hip bones, for some reason they were very sensitive and rubbing or licking at them could leave Naruto completely inaudible. Naruto's' eyes closed in an incoherent mumble and he moved his pelvis forward just for something to rub against his arousal. Sasuke smiled stopping his rubbing pushing the other boy backwards kissing him hard on the lips feeling the mouth gasp and moan at the same time.

"Ow! Bastard!" Naruto yelped as his back slammed into a desk of some sort, but the raven-haired boy only licked at his bottom lip, tearing the bright orange jumpsuit down his body. The blond went to open his mouth for another yell Sasuke growled into his throat nipping hard enough to leave vivid marks.

"Shh. The walls are thin." He murmured finally catching the other boy's blue eyes. Naruto gnawed his bottom lip while raising his head.

"Well if you hadn't slammed me into the fucking desk I wouldn't have yelled." The original comment meant to be said harshly only petered off into a soft moan as Sasuke's hand cupped his arousal.

"Like that?" Sasuke asked licking over the exposed neck hearing a mumbled 'yes' from the blond.

"Why do you wear so much clothing?!" He suddenly asked trying to remove the tank top and mesh from Naruto's body and shoving the jumpsuit all the way down his legs.

"You tearing them off is such a turn on that's why." Naruto mumbled, a hint of sarcasm underling the actual honesty of the comment. He managed out of the jump suit grabbing Sasuke's to pull him closer. The Uchiha held his ground,

"You like it when I tear all your clothes off?" He asked Naruto growled in annoyance.

"You're being such a bastard!" He exclaimed, frustrated lust emitting from his eyes, He moved up into Sasuke but two hands shoved his lower body back to the desk hearing it scrape across the ground.

"Yeah? And you're point is." Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his lips around one of the nipples sucking diligently until it pebbled under his tongue. Naruto's lower body twitched.

"Sa…Sasuke…not fair!" Naruto moaned denied the friction he wanted so badly. The raven-haired boy didn't respond except to smile softly before moving his lips down the tan chest teasing a lick around the non-abused nub and began rubbing once more at Naruto's hip bones. This caused the other boy to throw his head back, one hand clutching the table top while the other stroked encouragingly through Sasuke's hair and down around his neck his mouth open and expelling the sounds of pleasure. The pad of his thumbs slid down the V lines leading to Naruto's stiff member, he slid his hands down the side's of the tan thighs swiping a thumb into his in between his legs and teasing Naruto's sack lovingly.

"She's going to call for us…" Naruto moaned arching his back and panting to Sasuke's ministration.

"It'll be her fault." Sasuke growled into his throat before looking at his beautiful kitsune as he writhed to the pleasure and then annoyance as he realized Sasuke had stopped the ministrations all togather.

"What?' he almost whined biting his bottom lip and resisted the urge to push his arousal into the lax hand. Sasuke trailed his eyes up the body before they rested comfortably into Naruto's own.

"I can't help but stare at you." He said suddenly, when they had first started relationship, he never actually realized how much Naruto _really_ meant to him and now couldn't possibly live without the blond. Naruto dropped his eye's before returning them Sasuke's,

"Thanks…but I'm naked and fucking horny and someone is going to walk in on us…" He said looking at Sasuke with a different smile, shy and blushing.

"Really I couldn't tell." Sasuke said with a grin kissing around the waiting mouth as his fingers moved lightly over Naruto's cock causing the blond to moan into his lips. The other mumbled something indignantly , then,

"Ah god Sasuke…just don't stop…" The raven-haired boy flicked his thumb over the slit as his mouth mapped out the delicious skin. Hearing words like that made Sasuke's own arousal twitch in his shorts. Naruto had felt it against his thigh and managed to grab the hand wrapped around his member, maneuvering his leg in between Sasuke's hitching it up.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured in the flesh with a slight moan. He was going to ruin his fucking short like this…

"Just move against me." Naruto half-murmured half groaned. Sasuke looked at him through his lust glazed eyes his hand pumping the cock with Naruto's hand wrapped along with his, the other hand pulled the groin hard against his thigh.

"Sas…ah..gad.." Naruto voiced, Sasuke hastily kissed him, letting go of the throbbing member.

"Not yet…" He groaned in the lips. Naruto closed his eyes, "'m so close…" He thrust his cock into the hand. "Naruto!" Sasuke said in exasperation plunging his tongue into the mouth muttering something like 'let me catch up…' With quickness only a ninja could posses Naruto undid Sasuke's shorts.

"This was supposed to for you." Sasuke groaned as his hardness fell into the quick hand.

"Don't care right now…hate for you to ruin your shorts…" Muttered the blond opening his mouth for the lips, slitting his eyes open as well. With that lust filled look Sasuke knew he would be over soon, he grabbed onto the lips, promising Naruto for more after the meeting was over.

"Gah…Sasuke…I can't…I…"

"Let go." Sasuke rumbled in his mouth, that was all it took and Naruto came in his hand, with the blonds own release and thumb flicked over his slit roughly he gasped shooting his load in the others hand. They both stood their gasping for breath hands loosening around softening members.

"Well, I guess our meeting won't have to be that long after all." Sasuke swung his head around his eyes following the light streaming in from the door where Tsunade stood angrily glaring at both boys. A dispassionate Gaara at her right shoulder, the door slammed shut and they heard her yell "Five minutes brats!"

"Here let me clean you up." Sasuke murmered in Narutos ear.

* * *

**TBC**

**XD No comments for you guys, take it or leave it XD, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Naruto. XD

**Warning:** Well...there's no sex...a bit fluff...sort of...but..so yeah..sorry guys XD next chapter, promise

**AN: Hey everyone, So yeah, now that they pissed off Tsunade, which is bad as it is...if she's a bit OOC, I'm really sorry, I haven't**** met her really yet in the Manga serious because, well, it's not out yet XD, go fig. So yeah, I apologize if she's a bit OOC, Gaara might be too, but yeah, he's hard becasue he like never talks, only fucking glare's at you because he's so wonderfully evil like that XD Oh well, so goes life! Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in the chair in front of the Hokage, Who was clearly furious with them, which was never a good thing.

"Well old Hag, what did you want?" He asked finally crossing his arms huffily and glaring the blond haired woman. Her eyes flicked with anger before she settled down in her chair answering him,

"You're little relationship, as funny as you would think in the beginning has to come to an end." She started glancing over to the silently standing Gaara before bringing her attention back to the other boys. Naruto dropped his hand's from his chest and gaped at her,

"W-what?" He asked, but before Naruto could get an answer, Sasuke stood up,

"Why?" He asked dangerously. The older woman eyed him before speaking,

"The villagers have voiced their opinion of the relationship now that you have both exposed it, and they are of the option that it is dangerous," Her eyes landed on Sasuke, "For you."

"I don't care what the village thinks—" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him off,

"She's right." He said, Sasuke stiffened at the words. Why Naruto was agreeing to such an absurd idea like that? He turned and couldn't see the blue eye's. Naruto wouldn't look at him, then he stood, raising his face to Sasuke's finally and began backing up to the door. Sasuke took a step forward but Naruto only shook his head before fleeing the room.

"Kazekage?" Tsunade inquired of Gaara and the red-haired nin nodded before walking calmly after the fleeing Naruto. Sasuke whirled on the woman fuming before turning around to go after Naruto himself, no way that red-haired nin from the sand was going for _his _Naruto.

"What are you're plans with him?" She suddenly asked him. At the Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks turning slowly,

"I have no plans for him." Sasuke snarled angrily, all he wanted to do was find Naruto before the creep from the sand did and comfort him.

"You're lying, what use would Naruto have to you now?" She asked coming around the desk. Sasuke stared at him,

"Use?! Why would I want to use him?" He roared finally figuring out what she was accusing him of.

"You're messing with a dangerous person Sasuke, you hurt him, you could easily hurt the entire village."

"I would never hurt him." Sasuke snapped rising to the bait Tsunade presented

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Of course I am." The Uchiha replied hotly.

"Why?"

"Because I love him." It was out and Sasuke felt a light flush tint across his cheeks at his sudden omission. What he just admitted, but what he always knew to be true. He heard a shuffle of feet as Naruto was shoved back into the room, the blond stared at him. Sasuke was before him in three steps, his hands on the cheeks.

"Because I love you." Before he kissed the other deeply, hand clutched a t his shirt pulling him in closer and deeper. They both heard a cough,

"You both will be accompanying the Kazekage back to his home village in which you will be posted until the dust settles around here." Tsunade proclaimed as they broke apart.

"If that's all you wanted to tell us, why didn't you just cut the crap?!" Naruto said angrily stamping his foot like a child. She sent Sasuke a look,

"I was making sure you were being well taken care of." She replied, Naruto glared at her then huffed,

"Of course I am." He finally said giving Sasuke an eyeful before grinning, "He's always taken care of me." Tsunade rolled her eyes upward in annoyance.

"Alright brats, get out of here, you have two days to get you're things together." They both left rather hastily as the Hokage sighed sitting back in her chair.

"Well that's a relief." She said to the other Kage. Gaara slowly took a seat off to her left, taking the giant gourd of his back just as carefully.

"He's been able to control him better now then ever before, what makes this union uncomfortable for you?" Gaara asked as his lucid green eyes went from the door to the woman in the room.

"I have no fear of Naruto loosing control. I just don't want him hurt. He is like a son to me." She said with a smirk. Gaara silently watched her,

"And you think he'll be safer within the walls of my village?" He inquired,

"He better be." She growled, the red-haired kage glanced at the door.

"Of course. We'll finish this discussion later under more private terms." He wrapped the gourd onto his back once more and went to the window disappearing within a whirl of sand. Tsunade went to the door and opened it, a pink haired ninja along with a light blonde fell in.

"Sakura? Ino?" She inquired angrily.

"We're so sorry Tsunade-sama! We promise we didn't hear anything!" Sakura squealed. Ino hit her shoulder.

"Shut up billboard brow!" Ino hissed, "We'll be going now Tsunade-sama!" She said cheerfully before both girls fled. Tsunade rolled her eye's upward. Didn't they have anything better to do on their free time?

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto started softly pausing in his packing. The raven-haired boy stopped folding one his shirts and glanced at the blond ninja. 

"Yeah dobe." He asked just as lightly. The other boy moved around him a look of seriousness coming over his face.

"Did you mean it?" He asked softly his eyes traveling up Sasuke's neck, landing on his mouth then up the nose until he met the eye's.

"Of course." Sasuke said, running his thumbs down the whiskered cheeks. He felt two hands pull him closer anda smiling Naruto tugged him forward into a kiss, toppling them both into the bed, all their packing a complete ruckus within moments.

* * *

They left the second night under the cover of darkness, even though they were 'escorts' to the Kazekage, the villagers seemed were even more violent towards both shinobi. The night watchers were the only one's to see them off, which included the first laziest ninja, Kakashi who was currently engrossed in another _Itcha Itcha Paradise_ and the other laziest nin, Shikamaru. Sasuke saw the younger man mutter 'Troublesome' under his breath before they took to the tree's, It would be the second time leaving Konoha, he wondered if this time it would be more permanent. Not that that mattered, He had Naruto at his side this time. 

"It will take two weeks to travel to my country. I do hope you will be received well." Gaara suddenly spoke looking over at Sasuke then his eye's slid to Naruto, they glimmered for a moment before returning to their path ahead.

"Hey Gaara! Do they have a good ramen stand? I'm going to be so hungry when we get there!" Naruto asked loudly, jumping down to a lower branch. Sasuke hid his smile, did he only think about food even in the important situations?

"I believe there is, but don't worry, I sent a message ahead for Kankurou to have a guide ready for you both. I would hate for you two to ever get lost." The red-haired sand specialist said softly, Sasuke grunted, maybe going to Suna wouldn't be such a good idea, the Kazekage always gave him the creeps.

"You know I always thought getting lost was half the fun!" Naruto replied to Gaara's comment thoughtfully, and loud.

"Only for you dobe." Sasuke said with a smile,

"Hey! How many time's have I said not to call me that teme?!" The blond asked jumping up next to him,

"Well when you stop calling me teme I might." He replied.

"Alright teme. Sheesh…" Naruto mumbled which only earned him a look.

"Alright dobe." Sasuke readily replied. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him which was never a good idea for the blond to do any more, it caused nasty thought to bubble up in Sasuke's mind. He was about to act upon those nasty thought's when a pair of bright eye's caught his attention. The uncomfortable chakra came washing off of the red-haired nin, Sasuke glared at him with narrowed eyes. God this dude was such a fucking creep…

"We'll travel another ten miles before making camp." The Kazekage said slowly turning his eye's away from the two other shinobi, making his senses more aware of their surroundings.

"Stay close to the tree top's." He also advised.

"Why—" Sasuke lounged at Naruto clasping his hand around the mouth.

"Come on." He murmured in the ear jumping up higher into the branches of the tree's falling in behind the Kage from Suna.

"Can I at least breath?' Naruto hissed pushing the hand from his mouth, he only received a kiss in return and the arm released his waist as they landed heavily and awkwardly on a wide branch.

"You're going to have to be quiet tonight." He whispered,

"Heh teme, I'm always quiet." Sasuke gave him the 'Yeah right, when?' look. Indignantly Naruto huffed,

"You don't think I can be quiet?" he asked with a grin. Sasuke shook his head, the blond's grin widened as they jumped from branch to branch.

"Bet on, whoever win's gets top for a week." He said.

"Well, this won't be a hard bet to beat." Sasuke drawled with a hidden smirk.

"You keep thinking that teme." Naruto haughtily replied and took off to catch up with their charge. Sasuke held in his laugh, quite content to watch the blonds ass as he bounded through the tree's.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: XD, lol, next chapter should be nice hot for you all hope you enjoyed this one, remeber Gaara is going out with Lee, so...maybe some GaaraxLee action later on...don't know yet, havne't thought that far ahead -snickers- this is so much fun! **

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Japan..I just might own Naruto, but I don't own Japan, so therefore I don't own Naruto XD

**Warning:** Slashy yummyness XD

**AN:** So yeah, everyone remember the bet that Naruto and Sasuke have now? Well, see who wins Oh and another thing...nvm, I'll ask everyone after they read...so Read on!!

**R&R**

* * *

"We'll be stopping for the night, it's safe enough for a fire if you wish" Gaara suddenly said pausing above a small secluded area. Naruto grinned, nimbly jumping down the tree branches until he landed with a flourish. Sasuke rolled his eye's

"Dobe." He said landing next to him. Even though Gaara was not their Hokage, he out ranked them both severely (being a Kage himself) and Sasuke knew he and Naruto would be the one's to collect firewood.

"You said you'd stop calling me that teme!" Naruto growled, Sasuke smirked, waiting and watching as Naruto's face changed from indignant annoyance into a snort in realization.

"You're such a bastard." The blond muttered making a face. Before he could turn around and set up the roll out ground cover, Sasuke had his mouth to his. Naruto let him dominant the kiss for the moment before breaking apart,

"Later…gotta wait until creepy Kage goes to sleep." He purred, rolling his hips ever so much into Sasuke's before sauntering off into the woods in an attempt to find some firewood. Sasuke held in his smirk as he himself rolled out his mat and ground cover. He suddenly looked up noticing that certain 'creepy Kage' as Naruto put it was gone. He stood slowly narrowing his eye's, now where did he go?

* * *

Naruto's back stiffened as he felt the other's chakra. Gaara wasn't even trying to hide himself. When he turned to face the other ninja he almost dropped all the wood from his hands. Right front of him, his face barely inches from his own.

"Creepy? Naruto? Surely you don't think that." The red-haired Kazekage whispered, his voice darker then normal,

"Sorry, Kazekage I didn't mean for you to over hear." He mumbled trying to back away using niceties, perhaps Gaara wouldn't kill him. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tugging him back forward.Naruto felt the cracle of chakra, an answering from his body as his own demon stirred within.

"Gaara." Naruto said, the other's eye's had changed and the chakra increased. Naruto's eye's went wide with realization.That's why he didn't hide it. He possibly couldn't. Shukaku was in heat.

"Kazekage." A short hissed formality came from their left. Gaara let go of Naruto's arm hastily the sand from his gourd trembling about him until it receded and he gave one glance to Sasuke then swept his to Naruto's

"He will have you." Was the throaty whisper and he disappeared into tree's.

"This is why I didn't want to go Suna." Sasuke muttered before going to a still stock still Naruto. He looked stricken.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sasuke asked bringing his face close.

"No." Naruto said, he narrowed his eye's, then, "We still have to go to Suna,"

"Not with the way_ he_ was looking at you." Sasuke replied

"We don't have anywhere else to go, and anyway, it wasn't anything, He just overheard my creepy comment." Naruto shrugged off the comment, then smiled widely picking up his dropped logs handing Sasuke one.

"Lets go, I have a bet to win tonight." He said happily. Sasuke raised an arched eyebrow before slowly following his blond lover. How…odd.

* * *

Gaara watched from a distance as they talked, he actually curled his lip at the sight of Sasuke making sure he hadn't raped him.

_Why didn't you just take him?_ Came the snarled voice was within. He was annoyed and thirsty for a fuck.

Gaara ignored the comment, his hands tightening into fists. Shukaku's chakra was flowing even more freely within him, almost outrageously out of control now. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, or for many night's if he couldn't get Naruto to bed with him.

_You must have him. _

'No I must not. You know I'm with Lee' Gaara replied. It had never been this bad before, not being able to control him, at all.

_That Taijustu specialist _Came the others spat reply,_ The Kit has so much power, we could have it all to ourselves._

Gaara clutched his head. This was the worst time for Shukaku's mating rites, He would never visit Konoha because of it, because Shukaku was always's drawn to the blond. Now, the heat had come onto Gaara unexpectedly, and if he got his hands on him, things could spell out badly for both village's. Such as War. He thought back to the encounter, and how he could do better to control himself, once Naruto was alone Shukaku had made his move. The Kage swiftly turned away from the couple and headed back to their campsite. It was going to be a long two weeks to get back home, and even longer mouth afterwards.

* * *

"Do you think you can win?" Sasuke whispered as he crawled up the body. Naruto grinned as he leaned up on his elbows watching as the other boy made his way up into his lap.

"I _know_ I can win." Naruto replied smugly, Sasuke smirked kissing him heatedly on the mouth pushing him down to the ground, Immediately Naruto let him have his dominance and he snaked his tongue through the teeth stroking and probing, wondering if he could possible end the bet with just kissing his lover. Naruto ran his hands under his clothes and Sasuke licked his bottom lip as his lost his shirt, the wraps around his wrists and his Konoha leaf headband. The fingers traced the muscles on his chest lightly rubbing over each nub. Sasuke grunted with an underlying moan into the kiss. The hands moved around his neck pulling him deeper. Sasuke smiled as he released the lips, Naruto was panting, eye's hiding the underlying lust. Licking at his chin his mapped out Naruto's throat, gently, suddenly taking a bite. The body underneath him jerked upward and Naruto threw his had back, but no sound escaped his lips. Disgruntled a bit Sasuke licked at the wound gently and began unzipping the horribly orange jumpsuit. The blue eye's were on him and suddenly Sasuke grabbed the zipper in his teeth watching Naruto's mouth form an 'o' his eye's eating at him hungrily. That look. Sasuke paused, fuck that look was so _hot_. Stroking the exposed shoulders he pulled the clothes down feeling the skin twitch and Naruto arch his back wanting more contact but Sasuke only left the jumpsuit at the hips. Moving his hands on the tank top and mesh he clenched and unclenched his hands as he mouthed over the fabric like a dying man finding the flesh his neck, nibbling at the weak part where his neck meets shoulder. The body writhed at the feeling, and Naruto's eye's were closed, his mouth open and panting even harder.

"I want to hear you." Sasuke purred as he slid his hands up under the mesh and black tank. Naruto gave him a glare, his fingers clenching tightly in his hair before letting his head fall back as the cool hands teased at his nipple's. The raven-haired boy smirked letting the mesh snap back into place. Naruto's body jerked and inhaled sharply. At the same time Sasuke had slid the tank top up and off and leaned on the chest wrapped the already teased nipple in his mouth. The body underneath him squirmed and a hand ran more roughly through his hair with his lovers arousal. The mesh was wet and kept the area moist with his spit. He glanced up letting his tongue run over the rough material until he found the skin of Naruto's neck, kissing up the jawline, he paused his mouth millimeters from the other's and he slid a hand down to Naruto's pants feeling the hard bulge and began rubbing it slowly.

"Are you that hard already Dobe? For me?" Sasuke asked, the blonds closed eye's slid open enough to give the other boy a glare. Sasuke licked at the bottom lip and the mouth fell open for the kiss. Smirking, Sasuke rubbed over Naruto's arousal and the blond's eye's flared with need as he moved his hips harder into the hand, panting. His mouth open only to breath.

"Do you think you're winning?" Sasuke asked in a rough whisper as he flicked tongue to caress one of the whiskered line's, hurriedly shoved the mesh up and off the other boy, crawling down the body until he was on his heels in-between Naruto's legs. The blond leaned up, his eye's glittering in the moonlight and the light haze of fire. Gaara had set himself up far from the flames, there was no need to worry. He was probably asleep.

"I don't think you are." He continued as he slowly began pulling the rest of Naruto's clothes off, his thumbs rubbing and pressing into his weakest point. Thrown head back, Naruto moved his hips up automatically, but no sound escaped his mouth. Sasuke bit his bottom lip in frustration, he loved hearing the moans Naruto made, the noises the blond could create could probably send him over the edge. He sensuously pulled the jumpsuit down, running his hands over the thighs and in the boxer's watching the hidden length twitch and keen upward for something. In mere seconds the pants were gone along with the sandals. Naruto was leaning up again watching him intently, a smug smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Arching an eyebrow Sasuke slid his hands up to his lovers trapped cock, but only to swipe both thumbs in-between the thigh's, intently he watched Naruto's face, he looked like he _wanted_ to moan, whimper, probably wanted to scream at him for him to get on with it. Sasuke leaned over and mouth the cotton boxers wetly, Naruto breathed in deep biting his bottom lip pleasure racing over his face. The Blonds hands curling into fists intot he mat covered ground. Sasuke mouthed harder before getting annoyed with the cloth and hurriedly ripped it down Naruto's hips. A gasp escape Naruto's lips and Sasuke looked up expected to win this bet, but no sound, only a hard breathing. Now Sasuke was annoyed, fuck he wanted to hear him…anything! He growled in irritated fashion which caused Naruto to smirk, apparently desperately wanting to say something smart to him. Sasuke couldn't handle not hearing him. Giving the dobe a displeased bite at his hip, an inhale then…nothing. Sasuke glared up at him, but Naruto had his eye's closed and moved his hip's up into his hands, oblivious of the effect he was having on his lover at the moment.

"Naruto…" He said into the tan skin, his eye's waiting until the blond opened his own. He moved his lips down, the blond pubic hair tickled at his chin, the hard member twitched in anticipation.

"Naruto…" moaned this time into t he skin as his mouth moved down until his lips found the cock. Lovingly he kissed up nibbling hoping to elicit a moan, but Naruto was too good. Better then Sasuke had ever dreamed he would. He didn't know if would be able to go through the same thing and not react with his voice. He needed to hear Naruto. It was tearing him apart not to hear him. Even when he went down on him, Naruto didn't voice his pleasure and Sasuke had enough. He let the cock drop from his mouth and moved up the body kissing Naruto desperately on the lips.

"You win…please…Naruto…I want to...I _need _to hear your voice…" He whispered, he almost expected a taunt, but the hand pulling him back into he kiss,

"God Sasuke…take your damn shorts off and fuck me then!" The blond moaned softly arching his body into Sasuke's. That's what he wanted to hear and kissed him passionately. Moving his hands down to cup that tight ass and pushing Naruto harder into himself.

"Sasuke…just…shorts off…" Naruto panted out, Sasuke internally sighed with relief, god he loved those noises.

* * *

Gaara stared silently into the tree's with the fire at his back, the noises of their lovemaking drifting to his ears, stirring the demon within him even more. Narrowing his eye's he dug his fingers into the soft ground and waited, keeping the other being in as closely in check as he possibly could.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: OK, so With Gaara, not sure if they remove Shukaku at some point, or if he does become Kazekage, (I'm just going off what I've read and spoliers I've seen) But he still has Shukaku and he is Kazekage, sorry if thats wrong lol, but he serves his purpose for my story. Oh, and their will be no angst. Just FYI Incase anyone is wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** No lemons, sorry! XD Next chapter...perhaps -grins all evil like-

**AN:** Yo every one!! Latest chapter, I hope you enjoy!!! lalala -sings to self- lalala

**R&R**

* * *

Naruto shivered into wakefulness, it was the fifth day, they were moving along faster now, without the sex. Gaara had them moving most of the day and most of the night, leaving almost no time for rest, let alone sex. Naruto grunted looking around the camp. The red-haired Kazekage was nowhere in sight. Sasuke had bundled most of the blankets around himself Naruto glared at the sleeping boy before grabbing for his clothes strewn about the area.

"Damn it Sasuke Bastard…" He whispered, so they had time for a nice fuck that night and he picked up the black mesh off the ground, there were long rips in it causing more then just gaping holes, it was the sixteenth pair he had bought. In annoyance he tossed it over his shoulder along with the rest of his clothes, and grabbed his shuriken pouch just in case and headed towards the river. He didn't notice the shadow following him as he made it through the trees and down to the sandy beach. Hanging his clothes haphazardly in some branches, he shucked off his boxers and took a dive. The water was freezing but his body quickly got used to it. The area was so quiet, so peaceful. With a long sigh, the blond paddled lazily backwards.It was so serene. With his eye's closed he floated there for a while before he felt someone watching him. A shadow came over his face and he opened his eyes in annoyacne almost waiting to see a smirkign Sasuke.

"GAH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto screamed swallowing in a good gulp of water in his surprise and shock. Lee was standing in the water, hand on his hips as he looked down at the sputtering blond.

"Good morning!" He said brightly. Naruto gasped trying to choke up the last of his water.

A shuriken came out of nowhere and Lee dodged it, both looking to the shore, Sasuke was gasping for breath, half naked.

"Good morning my Uchiha friend!" Lee said brightly, grinning and giving Sasuke the thumbs up. The Other boy looked to Naruto then to Lee, then to himself, glaring before disappearing back into the tree's probably to find some clothes.

"Why are you here anyway?" The blond asked as he hastily walked onto shore and began putting his clothes on. Then he felt it, before Lee or himself could stop him, the Kazekage was upon him tackling him down to the ground, the sand manipulated to hold his wrists and legs in place.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted, he possibly the only one who could reach the man through Shukaku's lust.

"That my dear Naruto is why I am here!" Lee placed a hand on Gaara's chest. The red-haired boy shuddered on his own accord, swept backwards, disappearing into the tree's. Sasuke appeared once more, staring at his Naruto on his back, easily distinguished sand burn marks around his wrists and ankles. He ignored the random green spandex wearing Lee to suddenly take off after the other nin, Kazekage or not.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, then, "Bastard."

"You're youthful love is so splendid!" Lee shouted next to him as they both took to the tree's to prevent and all out war between the two ninja's. Naruto ignored the exuberance of the Gai look a like and he ducked as something came flying over his head.

"YOU THROW ANOTHER DAMN SHURIKEN AT ME AGAIN TEME AND I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO FUCKING LIGHTNING COUNTRY!" Naruto roared in annoyance plucking the star from the tree and taking off in it's direction. Sasuke rarely missed his targets, but it was getting fucking annoying that it was his second time almost getting imbedded with a star from his own lover. Then he saw them. Both. Sasuke bearing down on the Kazekage, his Sharigan eye's whirling in anger. Naruto huffed in annoyance and looked to Lee, whose eye's were practically in a hearts as he stared in wonder at Gaara. Rolling his eye's Naruto noticed Sasuke didn't even feel his presence, he didn't take that chance lightly. He launched himself at the other boy suddenly tackling him from midair.

"Dobe!" Was the last thing Sasuke said before Naruto kissed him, Sasuke jerked back from the kiss noticing they were now on a free fall of over 50 feet. Naruto seemed to realize that because he started screaming like a banshee.

"We're going to die!! We're going to die!!"

Sasuke ignored his screaming lover and got over the initial shock of being tackled out of mid-air to maneuver them both to a quickly approaching branch.

"Shut up dobe!" He growled, both landing heavily and awkwardly on the branch, that's when Naruto's tirade began.

"Are you INSANE?! You just can't attack the fucking Kazekage—we left Konoha for some protection—You can't ATTACK him—You'll cause a fucking Wa—"

"He hurt you." Sasuke suddenly said, cutting off Naruto efficiently, a black scowl on his face and his still whirling Sharigan in Gaara's direction, who was being restrained by Lee, quite forcibly by the looks of their lip lock.

"Teme, I'm fine." Naruto whispered, that look always sent shivers everywhere on his body., he showed Sasuke his wrist, Kyuubi had already healed the sand burn marks.

"The way he looks at you…" Sasuke trailed off, Naruto laughed,

"Means I'm too hot for my own good." Sasuke glared at him,

"Chill, I was joking! He's…well, his demon's in heat, and he's…er…very lustful…towards me, you ever wonder why he never comes to Konoha on certain times of year for the Kage meetings?"

"And what, is his attracted to yours?" He asked raising one black eyebrow at the Blond. Naruto nodded, then frowned slightly,

"That's the reason I don't plan any missions during mine…If I ever chanced across Suna during that time, it would be me attacking Gaara. It's the demon…thing...I don't remember all of the stuff, Tsunade once told me about it…." He trailed off in though, pouting as he couldn't remember the exact things the old hag informed him of. Sasuke had calmed down a bit, but he only gave the blond an annoyed look.

"I still don't like it." He ground out. Naruto snickered, he had never seen Sasuke act so protectively for him. It was almost unnerving. Almost. It was mostly sweet though.

"Sasuke bastard you're going all soft on me." Naruto cooed.

"Soft huh?" Sasuke asked leaning into the blond, his lips brushing teasingly against the other boys. Naruto closed his eye's halfway waiting for the kiss.

"Stay out of trouble dobe." And Sasuke disappeared. Naruto swallowed hard and groaned.

"You Bastard!!" He called after the other boy huffily jumping down the tree on hopes of tackling the bastard and fucking him senseless. Instead Lee jumped down lightly beside him a silent Gaara next to him.

"We have a few more day's. I suggest you retrieve Uchiha." Their was that chakra lust filled look before Lee, grinning brightly exuberently grabbed Naruto around the shoulders

"We will be having the most wonderful time! Three of Konoha's best, and Gaara my dearly—"

"Alright Bushy Brows, we get the poin!." Naruto muttered angrily detangling himself from the green-spandax encased arm.

"Teme, were the hell did you…"

"You left this by the river." Sasuke appeared at his side suddenly wrapping a piece of mesh around Naruto's neck.

"You ruined my mesh?!" Naruto screamed. Sauske smirked,

"It was already ruined since I ripped it off your body last night, it looks hot that way, keep it on." Naruto grumbled fingering the mesh 'choker' he was now wearing thanks to his beloved. He noted the left over mesh in Sasuke's and grabbed it.

"You too." He proclaimed. Sasuke stared at him glaring.

"No." He said. Naruto growled.

"Yes, or I swear to god you won't be getting anything." The blond hissed, taking Sasuke's angry silence as a 'yes' he swiftly wrapped the mesh around his neck, grinning widely as he tied in a bow.

"Hot Sasuke." Naruto said laughing. His lover glared at him,

"You know that little bet of yours from a few days ago?" Sasuke asked lightly wrapping an arm around the shorter boys waist.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked as they followed the other two. Lee was gesticulating widely about his adventures catching up to them, while Gaara snuck a few looks back to him.

"It's null and void." Replied the raven-haired boy."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Naruto roared. Sasuke's smirk widened as he fingered his own custom made mesh collar.

"This says I can." He kissed his lover at his ear as they continued their way through the forest.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: So, yeah, they'll make it to Suna soon enough, Gaar's heat will at some point pass..but what's the fun of that XD. But hmmm...what will happen next, got any idea's? Anyone? Tell me! I take all suggestions in consideration, and i'll give the comment credit! Or cookies, whichever you want -grins-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** LEMONS!!! XD, have fun, be careful!

**AN:** So yeah, hello againm, hope everyones thanksgiving went well! Mine did, and I wrote this, so, enjoy!!

**R&R**

* * *

"We'll be within the walls of Suna at dawn if continue, or we can stop for the night. Which would you prefer?" Gaara asked as they stopped at a small clearing. 

"Gaara my most beloved, we shall do whatever you see fit!" Lee said wrapping and arm underneath the gourd and around his lovers waist, keeping him in check as Naruto popped a squat on the leaf covered ground, Sasuke's own hand protectively tangled in his hair.

"I'm tired." Naruto whined with a pout before glaring at the black haired nin whose fingers tightened through his hair.

"Ow bastard!" He exclaimed. It was then he noticed another one of Gaara's looks and groaned.

"If you three wish, we will stop." The Kazekage said calmly, his eye's darted to Naruto's before clearing up to the light green and giving his bushy-browed lover an intent look.

"Dobe. Here." Sasuke dropped a traveling bag in Naruto's lap for the camp set up, since it seemed to be an anonymous decision.

"Teme. Set up your own damn matt!" Naruto muttered jumping up only to be pulled sharply to Sasuke in a deep kiss. A spark of angry chakra flooded the area, and Naruto swiftly clutched the shirt as the answering chakra race through his body. Hands clutched his sides painfully hard when they broke the kiss, only to see a stiffly standing Kazekage, fuming from head to foot with the looks of the sand pouring dangerously out of his gourd.

"Gaara this doesn't help anything. Come with me! I've wanted to test out my new style on you before we reached Suna! I think I'll be able to beat you now!" Lee tried intercepting.

Sasuke's eye's were pinned with the red-haired nin.

"I will have him Uchiha." Came the deadly sounding voice from the other boy, The red-haired nin bowed his head slightly, a barely traceable tremor overtaking his body before he looked up once more. Gaara turned towards Lee, his stoic face utterly unreadable and nodded silently. Once they were out of earshot, Sasuke let loose his anger with a dangerous growl, his Sharigan whirling.

"This is why I never wanted to fucking go to Suna! We could have waited out the villagers, they would have gotten used to us!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Come on teme, lets spar!" Naruto said suddenly grinning ear to ear, ignoring how angry his lover really was. The black-haired nin found himself nodding in spite of the situation, they hadn't had a good spar for a while, maybe it would let loose some of his pent up energy. Then again, so could a good fuck…

"And don't give me that look! Spar." Naruto said firmly and resolutely, Sasuke had him tackled to the ground with a smirk.

"I win." He said.

"You wish teme." A voice said from behind him and the body underneath his disappeared in a poof and he jumped up, thinking back to when Naruto had made the signs for the doppelgangers…

"You think I don't know with Gaara trying to fuck me at every given moment that I wouldn't have a few doppelgangers just in case." He heard Naruto say from the tree. He turned with a smirk,

"And you think he wouldn't have noticed?" Sasuke asked as a lazily thrown kunai landed at his feet.

"_You_ didn't teme." Naruto replied. Sasuke narrowed his eye's, the sting to his own ability was almost to much. He shot his chakra to his feet leaping up to the tree the thrown kunai in his hand. Naruto was grinning like a fool as he defended himself. He flipped backwards from the branch, Sasuke's eyes widened before he took after his Blond.

He stopped stock still listening to the area around him, feeling for the all too familiar chakra. Naruto was doing a good job hiding it. Not good enough though. He took off to his left rolling to the ground dodging Naruto's easily felt attack.

"I didn't think all the sex would slow you down Sasuke." Naruto taunted above him, handing upside down, chakra at his feet on the branch as they had done years ago with Kakashi. Sasuke looked up unperturbed flicking him on the nose. He disappeared with a poof. Rolling his eye's Sasuke pressed his hands together making three signs swiftly. Naruto would not win this game.

_Several Hours Later _

"Altight…teme…you win…" Naruto gasped. He was sweaty, and tired and Sasuke had him pinned to a tree quite forcibly. At nip at his throat caused a shaky groan to escape his lips. Sasuke couldn't possibly be thinking about sex now… Naruto felt a harder bite and glared at the other boy who was attempting to get his attention.

"Teme" He growled.

"Dobe." Sasuke's reply came in low voice, his lips moving up Naruto's throat, licking up the sheen covered neck. The blond lolled his head to the side in defeat, giving Sasuke only an annoyed look.

"We didn't chase each other relentlessly around the forest just to fuck later. I intended to sleep before dawn." He murmured a soft moan escaping his lips at the nudge of the hips and the harsh nips on his skin.

"Sleep when we get to Suna." Sasuke whispered hotly in his ear knowing the cover of darkness was enough for him to make Naruto his before dawn. Naruto groaned in response closing his eye's.

"OH! For you're youthful love, I envy you!" Lee jumped down from a branch.

"Go AWAY!" Naruto suddenly yelled in exasperation, opening his eyes to glower at the other boy. Sasuke glared at the bushy-browed Taijutsu specialist and suddenly felt the wave of uncontrolled chakra from above, Gaara was looking down at them, his face expressionless.

"Do you plan to return to camp?" Came the soft voice from above.

"At some point." Sasuke replied shortly, his glare intently focused on the red-haired nin. He only received the dismisses look that always caused his anger to boil. Two hands wrapped around his waist pulling him flush to the other hot body.

"Then we shall see you at dawn!" Saluted Lee jumping up to his lover, grabbing Gaara's attention by tugging on the sash holding the large gourd to his back. As they left, Sasuke lowered his eye's to Naruto's,

"Do I distract you that much?" Naruto asked with a smug grin curling his fingers through the inky black hair. He got a heady glare in response. Sasuke knew the answer to that question was an affirmative yes. Not that he would say that aloud. Naruto pulled his face in close his lips kissing gently around the mouth.

"Am I that damn sexy you can't feel it when we're being watched by one of the most powerful Kage's in the world who just happens to be in heat and out of control of his chakra?" He asked nibbling at Sasuke's bottom lip.

"No." He replied angrily. Naruto flicked his tongue out,

"Sasuke-Bastard." He purred, "You're lying…" his mouth dropped in pleasure suddenly as the raven haired ninja grabbed his crotch rubbing upward.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked, taking advantage of Naruto's speechless state of pleasure. He rocked his hand into the heat and hardness. The other boy threw his head back with a groan.

"…Hate you…" Was all Naruto could mutter at the moment. Sasuke knew Naruto would pester him later if he didn't admit to the observation. He claimed Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Gah…Sasuke…Not…back against the tree…take too long to heal…" Naruto manage around the sudden forced kiss, his jaw opening to accept the plundering tongue. He lost the wonderful friction only to feel the zipper being yanked down.

"I'll take you like I want." Sasuke replied, Naruto bit his bottom lip in retaliation. Cool hands shoved up the tank (he lost _all_ his mesh to Sasuke's rough handling earlier that week) rubbing over his already heated flesh causing him to arch with pleasure.

"ah…Sasuke…." Naruto whimpered, the lips and tongue moved over his pulse point, the fingers rubbing over the nipples and pushing the tank up even farther. Harsh bites moved up to his ear where Naruto heard hot breath.

"Turn around." Sasuke whispered. Naruto blinked thinking that he would have a hard time healing his back after the fuck,

"You think I'd hurt you like that?" Sasuke asked noticing the surprised look on his lovers face.

"Not…really." Naruto managed, struggling from his clothes, Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping his ability to remove the rest of his jumpsuit.

"I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I do want you to feel good." The fair skinned boy said, Naruto pulled him in for a kiss.

"I know. Now fuck me so we can get some sleep before we have to leave." The Blond turned, bracing his hands against the rough bark wiggling his bum back and forth.

"Sasu-Chan, make me feel good." Naruto said with an impish grin, "Hey!" he glared as Sasuke smacked his ass none-to-gently before pushed the pants down his hips.

"Don't call me Sasu-chan." Sasuke murmured in the others ear, kissing down the back of the neck, the back twitching to his touch and kiss.

"Sasu…" Naruto broke off with a moan as the other boy reached around grabbing his leaking cock and jerking it firmly. Naruto gave him a look over his shoulder panting.

"Damn it…take off your fucking clothes." He murmured. Teasing bites moved down his spine before they stopped all of a sudden. A rustle of clothes and Naruto watched as a shirt was tossed his left followed by wrist wraps and shorts, sudden fingers pushing his thighs apart and hot flesh met his own. Sasuke's easily felt hard member nudging teasingly between his legs. Sasuke realized they had run out of lubricant the day before and growled into the neck reaching around he pressed his fingers to Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. The hot mouth accepted the fingers readily. Sasuke nuzzled into the neck letting Naruto hear his pleasure filled moans at the hot lips wrapped greedily around the offered appendages. Naruto gasped releasing the fingers at a squeeze around his cock and a finger rubbing over the slit of the head.

"Like that…" Sasuke murmured sliding his hot wet fingers down in-between the ass checks, releasing the throbbing cock and spreading Naruto even more. Another moan as he plunged the fingers into the other boy's body. Naruto jerked with a cry of pain and pleasure. A soothing kiss at his shoulder and the blond bowed his head pushing back knowing more pleasure would follow the slight pain. He gave a cry as the curved and pumping fingers found that place in his body.

"Mmm…Dobe…I can't wait to take you, you're so hot and tight." The Uchiha moaned in his ear leaving wet lick, the blond cried out again

"S-Sasuke….please…" Naruto moaned twisting his head capturing the lips pink lips in his for a hard kiss and jerking back to make sure the other boy got his point. The tongue thrust deep into his mouth rubbing hard against the other tongue eliciting a groan from the blond teen.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked at the lips letting the blond fuck himself on the fingers for the time being.

"Damn it teme!" Naruto growled, In retaliation Sasuke slowly began pulling his fingers from the hot body wait for his cock.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Sasuke whispered hearing the groan of disappointment.

"T-teme...fuck…" Naruto managed bowing his head and panting.

"Not good enough." Sasuke said in his ear. He heard a groan of exasperation,

"…just…fuck me…please…" Naruto whispered trying to push himself back onto the other boy. He felt the hands grab his hips in a tight grip, A hot tongue licking down his shoulders,

"I love it when you say it." He heard Sasuke say in hoarse voice. Naruto twisted his head to give Sasuke a heated look and didn't dare close his eyes as pre-cum covered cock began pressing into him, fuck it hurt.

"Don't you dare stop." He growled as Sasuke stopped pressing into him noticing his pained look. The raven-haired teen licked soothingly at his neck and ran his hands around the waist moving over the soft skin of his lovers cock. The body relaxed slightly and he began pushing into the tight hot heat. Naruto growled in annoyance and jerked back sharply hissing out in pain as Sasuke member slid all the way in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as clutched the hips breathing hard, "That's a good way to get hurt!" He managed. Naruto only reached back to grab the hand,

"I'm fine, just move." He whispered. Sasuke sighed into the sweaty skin with a slight smirk.

"And you wanted to sleep." He murmured moving his hips slowly. He didn't give Naruto a chance to speak as one hand kept a hold of the hips, the other slid up the chest,

"S-shut…gah.…" Naruto only managed with a groan. Sasuke pulled out and stopped.

"Bastard—AH!" Naruto yelped as the member shoved roughly back into him and ran hard up against the bundle of nerves. Naruto was a puddle of goo at the electricity of the pleasure raced through his system.

"Fuck yes…" he murmured hearing the Sasuke's growl in return of pleasure.

* * *

Lee reached over Gaara to grab the wraps that been hastily thrown to the side, A hand shot out a grabbed his own, he looked down at his lover. The Kazekage drew the hand to his face inspecting it intently. He had crushed the hand during the chuunin exams years ago. 

"You train relentlessly." He whispered, Lee watched the fingers pressing into his knuckles, moving over the bones under the flesh, almost searching for something, Lee leaned on the naked chest waiting as he let the red-headed lover to with his hand as he wished,

"You've healed well." Gaara spoke softly.

"Of course I have!" Lee said flexing his fingers. The red-head sat up pulling the palm to his face and licked it. Shukaku stirred within him at the sound of a loud noise from the Kyuubi vessel, but Gaara kept him in check by drawing the taijutsu expert closer. It was easier to keep his stirring demon in check with Lee close.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Almost to Suna...Yay! Temari and Kankouru (I bet I spelled _that _wrong XD) are going to be fun XD, So, yeah, hope you all enjoyed!!**

**R&R **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** Sorry, no lemons XD

**AN:** YO! Hey everyone,as you read the warning, no lemons, but I promise, if I get enough reviews (which everyone is leaving so many..gawd I love reviews, you pp are my heart life!!!) You'll get a full smutty chapter if you oh so desire. XD Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

"Kankuro. Temari, I do hope everything has run smoothly in my absence." Gaara spoke calmly as his siblings greeted them at the gate. Both Temari and Kankuro looked between their Kazekage and Lee, noticing the grip the red-head on the wrist, before turning their eye's on the blond and raven-haired ninja's. The blond idiot, as Kankuro most fondly calls Naruto looked as if he'd been deprived of too much sleep. Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan looked rather smug, but nonetheless fatigue could be seen around his eye's. 

"Nothing except the lateness of the rain." Temari replied. Kankuro shifted the hidden marionette on his back with a roll of his eye's.

"I guess we will show our ambassadors to their room…unless they would like to see the village first?" Kankuro asked charmingly. He noticed the Blond boy sag slightly against the Uchiha

"I just need sleep…" Came the whine. Temari nudged him very hard in the ribs to cut off her brother could possibly initiate an unfortunate fight,

"We'll show you both to your room then. Gaara? Are you…"

"No." Came the softly barely spoken word, and instantly both Temari and Kankuro looked at him, then to the blond, sudden realization hitting them full force.

"Uzamaki. Uchiha." Kankuro intercepted hurriedly beckoning them within the walls and within moments showing them to the small estate building that held officials from all of the other villages off from the side of the gate.

"Gaara! Lets go! I have 600 push ups to do! And 500 laps! You promised you do them with me!" Lee nearly bounced trying with all his might to distract his lover. Gaara was especially testy during his Shukaku's mating (lusting) period, but it was even harder towards the end, his demon usually becomes rather...desperate.

"I'll meet you at the training ground I have business to attend to." Gaara's voice was soft and even. It meant he was even more pissed off then normal, but Lee couldn't sway him from his business as he was a Kage and nodded hoping to the Gods he would have enough control to last until his meetings were over.

* * *

"Mmmm…too tired…leave me alone…" Naruto mumbled sleepily pushing the questing hand away. His head was buried in a soft pillow with two strong arms wrapped around his waist, fingers absentmindedly stroking over his flesh. After Kankuro and Temari showed them to their room, Naruto and practically passed out on the bed, only to hear a rough chuckle from his lover. Sasuke had finally joined him (after stripping the dobe of the rest of his none damaged clothes) as seductively as possible and was now drawing invisible patterns on his skin. Naruto groaned in frustration…all _he_ wanted to do was sleep! A thumb slipped over his navel eliciting a growl from the blond and he grabbed the hand hastily and firmly held onto it while pushing himself deeper into the chest. 

"Let me sleep teme…fucking pervert…." He mumbled. He felt the lips twitch upward into a smirk at the back of his neck and rolled his eye's before slipping them shut again, the warmth was so comforting and he was asleep within seconds.

Sasuke kissed the neck gently knowing his blond lover was dead to the world and despite his would be cold demeanor, he loved burying his face in the neck drowning in the golden locks and soft flesh. The blond moved around and bit in his sleep so that he was on his back his mouth open and arms and legs sprawled out. Sasuke accommodated trying not to laugh at the innocence he portrayed. He slipped his eyes closed enjoying the little rest they were offered at the time.

* * *

Naruto shifted deeper into the blankets and stretched. Hot kisses moved down his neck. He smiled at the ministrations, hands pinning his own flat to the bed. A tongue licked at his bottom lip, before dodging inside his mouth. Naruto slid his eye's open moaning at the feeling of the rough tongue against his own and suddenly jerked back as Gaara stared down at him, trapping him under his weight. 

"G-Gaara?!" He gasped trying to struggle from the iron grip the red-head had on his wrists.

"You don't have your little Uchiha to protect you right now. So you're all mine." Came the hoarse whisper, the lips descended onto the his own, but Naruto twisted away.

"Gaara—Stop this don't make me—mmph!" The tongue was thrust into his mouth in a fierce kiss. Naruto lurched up as a cackle of chakra danced through his body. He shut his mind off for the second, drawing the red hot chakra from his own demon within knowing how it lanced in tune with Gaara's. His fingers were free enough to make the signs and just as the charka was focused sand came pouring from the gourd propped up agaisnt the wall, Naruto shot from underneath the other nin in nothing but his boxers slamming the door and running down the hallway only running smack dab into Sasuke.

"Dobe? What the…" Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Ramen!" He said in excitement, his eye's daring to glance at the door that he had come from. Sasuke growled seeing through his little ruse,

"That bastard—I don't care what's happening at home—We're leaving for Konoha—"

"We _can't_" Naruto said in exasperation. "And plus this is considered a _mission_." Sauske struggled agasint Naruto only to have the blond shove him flush agaisnt the wall,

"I'm fine teme!" They both turned as they heard a young girl giggle trying to get past them in the hallway. Naruto blushed slightly seeing he was practically naked except the boxers.Sasuke struggled with Naruto's firm grip not quite used to not having control. All he wanted to do was kill the red-haired nin for touching Naruto like that;

"Well you're mine, and no one is aloud to touch you." Sasuke hissed. Naruto blinked, a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"Possessive much?" he asked, Sasuke wheeled him around and started pushing him towards the room.

"Hey—hey! I want Ramen first! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined before he was shoved into the room. The window was open, a stifling breeze running slowly around the room.

"Teme." Naruto said firmly grabbing and twining his fingers with the others, Sasuke shook the fingers loose and went to the window angrily glaring outside.

"You act as if I'm helpless. I'm not so ickle Sasu-chan. Promise I can handle this." Naruto said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I can't stand knowing he touches you, wants you…he can't have you…"

"You think I'd let him? A few more days. He'll be done. Promise" Naruto sauntered over, slowly drawing the curtain closed. He leaned in Sasuke ear with a grin.

"Show what it means to be yours." He whispered. He turned away with a grin on his face. Sasuke, never the one to be surprised stared at him before his body took over and he tackled Naruto to the bed. The blond laughed before receiving a hard bite on his shoulder, in which he inhaled sharply. Sasuke only laved the spot gently bringing his lips to the blonds ear,

"You're mine. Body. Mind. Soul." He murmured nipping hard behind the ear, his hands curled over Naruto's, straddling his hips.

"Oh, yeah, your not possessive at _all_." Naruto muttered moving his head to look at the boy keeping him pinned to the bed.

"I'm icky. Come on Sasuke. Lets shower." He said. He felt a bite at shoulder.

"No."

"You can fuck me in the shower for goodness sake!" Naruto replied in annoyance. The weight was lifted of him and he twisted around,

"Move dobe." Sasuke ordered as he threw of the high collar shirt off his body and shucked off his pants he was about to remove the boxers when a knock sounded at the door.

"Fuck—Not now!" He growled hearing Naruto laugh, he threw him a glare before going to the door and thrusting it open.

"What?" He snarled. Temari crossed her arms her eye's flicking down his body. She almost smirked at noticing the quite evident bulge he was sporting, but kept her face nuetral.

"Don't use too much water when you bathe, we've had a low rainy season, and You're both required to be at Peace Keeping meeting." She looked rather peeved now as the Uchiha brat glared at her.

"Is the Kazekage going to be present?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Then no, We will not be their."

"You have no choice." She replied, "Did my brother…" She looked over at the blond who had fallen asleep on the bed, "Take advantage?" She asked. The scowl deepened,

"I swear if he wasn't the oldest…" She muttered, "Don't miss the meeting." She suddenly whirled and headed down the hallway, apparently furious. Sasuke shut the door and turned only to see Naruto sprawled out asleep. Rolling his eye's he leaned over the face running his tongue at Naruto's bottom lip. Running his hand down the naked chest he urged the mouth open.

"Took you long enough…" Naruto murmured opening his eye's slyly. Sasuke tugged him up and before the blond could protest shoved him into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Naruto whispered, well, whined. Sasuke only dug his fingers into the thigh warningly. The meeting wasn't even halfway over and the blond was already whining. Naruto squirmed in his seat, this meeting was soooooo_ long_!! He received a glare from a representative from Land of Waves. Which he promptly ignored. 

"If you don't stop squirming like that you won't be able to walk for the next month." Sasuke had leaned in his mouth at the ear, his teeth dragging quite un-noticeably at the edge of the shell. Naruto flushed.

"Perverted Bastard." He murmured hotly under his breath, but nonetheless stopped squirming. It seemed like the meeting dragged on for forever before they were released, Sasuke's hand firmly wrapped around the waist as they walked past the Kazekage, he could feel the immense hate dripping from the other.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I wish for you to stay." The Kazekage said suddenly. Sasuke hesitated before turning his glare heavy as he face the red-haired nin.

"Have Kankuro show you the Ramen stand. I'll be their. Shortly." Sasuke suddenly said, urging the blond away from him.

"No way Teme! You can't fight—Especially now that we're here in his village."

"Don't Worry Naruto, this will not last long. Kankuro, please show my guest our best Ramen Stand." Gaara practically purred, before turning his hardened gaze on Sasuke.

"But Gaara…" Kankuro started before gulping and suddenly steering Naruto down the hallway:

"LET GO OF ME YOU DOLL PLAYING SHINOBI!" He roared but Kankuro didn't let him go and they were outside the building before Naruto realized it, with all his struggling it probably took them a good fifteen minutes.

"Damn it!" He cursed, "Stop smirking like that your brother is going to kill my boyfriend!" Naruto said pointing accusingly at the older teen. Kankuro crossed his arms and waited.

"And What else—He's been trying to rape me for the past two weeks! I don't see anything funny about this situation at all! Why are you Sand-Nin such Bastards!" Naruto roared.

"I thought I told you to get something to eat." Two hands landed on his hips, a sultry voice at his ear. Naruto stopped his ranting taking a sharp inhale of breath before whirling on other boy.

"Don't do that too me Teme!!" He yelled. Sasuke smirked, running his hand through the blond hair and grabbing a few locks in fingers,

"Dobe." He said with another smirk, and let go grabbing Naruto by the wrist and nodding to Kankuro to lead the way. The Marionette specialist only rolled his eye's, He knew Gaara had something important to tell the Uchiha and knowing him with how close to the heat being ended, it probably took most of his strength and chakra to say it. He had watched the black hair nin sneaking up behind the blond. Naruto was such a baka, but his attitude was horribly infectious. It had been hard not to smirk at his antics since they arrived and his twitchiness during the meeting was quite amusing. He saw Temari taking Lee back to the Kage building, and turned his attention back to the couple. This time he really rolled his eye's. Why did Uzamaki and Uchiha have so damn obvious?!

"If you don't stop that you won't be getting any Ramen…I'll have to take you back home and…" Kankuro drowned out the last of that sentence with something other then their sexual escapades that was something he so did not want to hear!!

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Well, they made it Suna...and then Gaara's heat like ends in like three days..sheesh..did I plan that one wrong...oh well...I'll have to think of some other wird things to keep them in Suna for a month, any idea's? No death XD thanks, hope you enjoyed!!**

**OH and sorry it there are horrid mistakes..it's almost three in the morning...XD **

**R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** Semi-Lemons! Naruto gets to Seme!! -dances around, grinning madly-

**AN:** Hey!! I'm not dead! I promsie!! OK, have fun be careful everyone!!!

**R&R**

* * *

Flashback 

_"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara addressed him formally. Sasuke nodded and followed him slowly into the now empty room. His whole body tensed he felt the buzz of chakra lance out almost angrily from the red-head before it disappeared. The Kazekage let a out a breath before looking him square in the eye. _

_"There is a small house on the outskirts of the village. Take Naruto their and reside for the next few days while Shukaku lives out the rest of his lusting." His voice was so calm, collected, Sasuke narrowed his eye's , his fingers rubbing at the sharukin pouch at his thigh. _

_"Does he know of this place, he does live within you." He finally spoke. Gaaras eye's were almost slitted in his answer, _

_"I do know what I am doing Uchiha, I brought you here for your protection and Uzamaki's protection, the timing was unfortunate with your revealed relationship. I will do what it takes to keep the peace between our two nations," The red-head paused briefly before continuing, _

_"I apologize for the actions I took during our travels. Now Go." That was the end of his conversation, by his stance Sasuke watched a tremor, ever so slight. A wall of sand erupted in front of him blocking his view and Sauske took once step back, heard the enraged shouting from his lover out the window and left quickly. First, the move from Konoha, now they were being practically ripped up from Suna. If not for a few days. This was so fucked up. He viewed the scene before him with amusement, Naruto yelling at an annoyed Kankuro. He crept forward and put his hands on the hips, his mouth at the ear, _

_"I thought I told you to get something to eat?" _

End flashback

* * *

**Back in Konoha:**

Tsunade viewed the collection of the former rookie nine, minus Naruto and Sasuke, before turning her attention to their previous Jonins.

"As you should all know the situation by now, either by witness or snooping," She looked over at the blond and pink haired Kuinochi's who only smiled innocently with matching blushes "But we will have a real problem if the villagers do not believe this union is…right."

"But Tsunade Sama—they're both…guys…Sasuke can't pass on his bloodline!" Sakura suddenly piped up. Tsunade gave her a wilting look before another spoke up,

"And what if he doesn't wish to pass on his blood line?" The calm and collected Neji Hyuugi inquired.

"Good questions, both of them." Tsunade gritted, though very annoyed at being interrupted,

"I have given them a month in Suna as Peace keeping ambassadors, Lee as many of you know is involved with the Kazekage, he followed them shortly after their departure." Tsunade continued.

"This is troublesome, how will a month in Suna help them here?" Shikamaru asked leaning back in his chair giving the Hokage a bored look.

"Don't any of you have respect for your Hokage." She muttered under her breath. She caught a smirking Kakashi in the back and glared at him.

"The villagers know of their situation. I'm giving them time to get accustomed. Unfortunately, not many like the idea, I have received countless letters of distaste and even more betrothal offers." Her eye's landed on the Ino and Sakura, both their mothers and sent enraged letters.

"Why not get one of them pregnant." Kakashi said suddenly, his book clasped in his hand, "All the villagers want it the Uchiha clan to survive, the demon within Naruto cannot be passed down into any generation." He was smirking so evilly, Tsunade interannly sighed.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Ino squealed before getting into a hair pulling, kunai flashing fight with Sakura.

"This is idiotic. Not either of you, Naruto or Sasuke." Shikamaru said now annoyed.

"Oh, man how the hell do you get a man pregnant?!" Kiba asked, looking absolutely appalled by the idea.

"I know several jutsu's that contribute to getting a man pregnant." Kakashi replied flippantly. He recived looks of confusion and surprise

"I know more jutsu's pertaining to getting the male gender impregnated!" Gai whispered fiercely, glaring at the grey-haired jounin. Kakashi turned to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Alright! Keep the whispers down to a low roar, this may work, any gossip you hear, it would work in your favor to correct them. Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi. Stay." Tsunade suddenly barked ceasing the chatter among the ninja's in the room. As the others were dismissed, she saw Ino whispering fervently to Sakura and rolled her eye's. As ninja's they should know better. Just as the door was closed her hands were clasped making severals signs. It insured the privacy of their conversation.

"Now, you two will be delivering this message to our Ambassadors." Tsunade said, "Be here tomorrow morning at seven, I will have the scroll ready for you." Shikamaru glanced at Neji before letting a long suffering sigh escape. Tsunade heard him mutter 'Troublesome' before he walked from the door. Her attention was turned to Kakashi sitting on her desk his book in one hand, looking engrossed at this point.

"Would you care to share your knowledge?" She asked with an annoyed smirk. Kakashi glanced at her grinning.

"What do I get in return?" he asked,

"I nice warm bed, a roof over your head and food in your mouth Now spill." She ordered. Kakashi waited smirking under his mask, Tsunade growled.

"Fine. Two weeks off no mission." She said knowing that's exactly what Kakashi wanted.

"Well, now we have a deal." The Ninja said with an evil smirk, putting his book down on the table.

* * *

**Back in Suna**

"I will retrieve you when the lust settles from Gaara." Kankuro bowed, his eye twitching at the word 'lust' and then disappeared into the tree's. Naruto glanced around the little cottage.

"I wish things would be simpler." He heard Sasuke mutter, Naruto turned on him shutting the door and kissing his lips.

"You'd be bored with the simple life teme." He purred, nipping him lightly on the nose before going off to find the kitchen. Sasuke smirked, glancing around the small cottage, his eye's landed on the door to the left. He walked forward and his smile widened, Bedroom. He heard a loud clash from the kitchen, followed by an even louder Naruto. He turned around to see Naruto red-faced and pouting. Sasuke walked towards him, noticing the cabinets had been torn apart, pots and pans strewn across the small table.

"There's no ramen." He said, crossing his arms, that pout that begged to be nibbled on. Sasuke couldn't resist reaching forward,

"I can think of something else to eat." He purred. Naruto gave him an annoyed look.

"But there's no Ramen!" he complained, placing his hands on Sasuke's chest firmly.

"You just ate!" The black haired nin replied with a snort nuzzling his face against the blonds breathing in his scent. Two tan hands rubbed up his chest and onto his shoulders.

"So? And your point is?" Naruto growled still rather peeved there was absolutely no ramen in the kitchen. At all.

"Like I said, I can think of something else to eat." The Uchiha murmured kissing down the side of his face.

"You're such a horny bastard." The blond muttered, he could feel Sasuke's arousal against his leg and grinned evilly.

"You owe me a week." He suddenly said twisting the other around so his back was against the counter.

"I thought I told you that was null and void." Sasuke replied in annoyance.

"Yeah right, like _I'd_ give that up." Naruto said shoving Sasuke's hands from his body and placing them firmly on the smooth wooden counter. Sasuke rolled his eye's, about to reply but lips pressed hotly against his own.

"Naru…" He tried, but the blond shoved his tongue into his mouth, flicking and dancing through his mouth, dominating it before Sasuke even had a chance. He pulled back out of the kiss, struggling to gain what precious control he had left.

"Stop acting like you don't like it when I'm seme, bastard." Naruto growled nipping hard at his throat and keeping the hands trapped, his body flush to the other boys.

"I…don't—" He inhaled sharply as a seductive lick moved up the underside of his chin a slow grind to his pelvis caused his slight speechlessness.

"What was that? Something you _don't_ like Sasu-chan?" Naruto purred licking gently at his bottom lip. Sasuke didn't answer him, which caused the blond to grin widely and began the slow rutting into his lover, pressing his lips to the slight parted lips of Sasuke's, releasing the hands running them under the loose shirt to feel the skin and pulling it up and off the lithe body. Pale fingers ran through his hair and ran down to his neck, urging him harder into the kiss, another hand fingering down his lower back, a slight moan escaping the blonds lips.

"Don't think so Sasu-chan." Naruto burred as he felt the fingers attempt to go down the back of his pants, Sasuke's attempt of retaliation.

"If you don't behave, I'll tie up to the bed." Naruto growled.

"We're nowhere near the bed." Sasuke replied hotly.

"So you want to be tied down? I can arrange that." Naruto released him quickly and began making his way through the house. Sasuke stared after him for a second and heard the bedroom door open. At the sound he managed to get his brain collected to quickly follow the other boy but before he could tackle Naruto to the bed, the blond grabbed onto his hands and shoved him to the wall fiercely.

"It's my turn, stop trying to get control teme." He whispered in his ear licking seductively at the ear lobe and moving his lips down the side of the slender neck. The body under his relaxed and Naruto rewarded him with releasing the hands, his own landing on the hips pushing his groin ever so much into the black haired-nin.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled in annoyance and pleasure, his head moving to one side allowing whatever access the blond wanted. He had lost his shirt in the kitchen and felt the lips moving down a shoulder teasingly, a tongue laving gently.

"If you get—"Sasuke started impatiently before Naruto bit him very hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder and he inhaled sharply his hips jerking hard up into the blonds.

"Do you want me to tie you to the bed." Naruto asked hotly. Sasuke swallowed, he did not want to be utterly at Naruto's power, but…that means he could return the favor twice over when it was his turn...

"Yes." He whispered. The blond blinked once, then his grin turned feral as he tore Sasuke from the wall practically tossing him on the bed. Not used to the rough treatment he almost retaliated with a snarled comment, but Naruto was upon him in seconds thrusting his hands above his head,

"Stay." He commanded, straddling the slim hips, Sasuke gazed up at the blond feeling the crackle of charka when Naruto made quick signs.

"How long have you practicing _that _jutsu?" He asked with a nudge of his hips, Naruto's foxy grin only widened,

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: OK, Now don't get mad I didn't finsih the lemon, the chapter was getting a bit long, you will get a hot lemon right away next chapter, Naru seme, which I love because it's so much fun XD I hoped you enjoyed thus far!!! **

**R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** **LEMON!!!!! And this is all this chapter is...one big lemon...XD**

**AN:** I'm not dead yet!! -she says in the voice from Monty Python- Anyway, here's the deal everyone, I have exams next week. I won't update again till at least friday. Sorry!!!I hope this lemon can tide you over until then!

**R&R**

* * *

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke growled, whatever jutsu his lover performed on him was strong. He couldn't break it at least not for a while. Naruto had not only restrained him on the bed he was currently wandering the bathroom looking for something, leaving him, naked, irritated and quite hard. Every chance he saw the blonds ass as he moved from one cabinet to another just made him ache even more. 

"How many times have I been seme Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked in a sing-song voice. Sasuke sighed, glaring as the blond stepped back into the room in all his naked glory holding a tube of cream,

"Twice." Sasuke muttered finally, his eye's had been on the blonds own arousal and only tore them away as said blond slid up onto the bed with wide knowing grin.

"Oh Good, this should persuade you to let do it more often then." Burred his normally submissive lover, He leaned over the raven-haired ninja capture the lips in a kiss but before Sasuke could even try and urge his tongue into the mouth, Naruto had bitten the bottom lip hard causing the raven-haired boy to open his mouth with a short inhale of breath letting the searching tongue dive in. Soothing strokes on his chest caused his tense body to relax slowly.

"Teme relax." Naruto murmured kissing down the pale cheek., flicking his tongue out to caress under the ear while dragging his short nails down a straining thigh and back up the torso, Sasuke arching up slightly as the same nails grazing over a sensitive nipple. Unhurried kisses moved down his neck, before the blond stopped placing a hand under the chin so he could kiss the lips, languidly seeking Sasuke's tongue to join his. The contact of the teasing tongue made Sasuke ache with need, but he was still fighting to be dominant even if he knew it was a lost battle. Naruto pulled back biting his own bottom lip and wondered if he should just stop, watching the conflict of pleasure and pride flit across Sasuke's face…

"Naruto…don't stop this." Sasuke suddenly said, seeking out his lovers eye's with his own, the blond didn't hesitate again as his tan fingers began leaving tantalizing patterns all over his skin and he Sasuke wondered if Naruto actually planned on doing something at any point, he was about to lash out again when Naruto spoke;

"Then relax, you're making me worried." Naruto hissed, but let his lips move over the pulse point on his lover's throat, teasing his fingers down to caressing the skin. Sasuke let the barest of whimpers escape as the fingers ran ever so lightly up his needy cock. A thumb slid over the slit, the hardest touch he's felt the whole time form Naruto and the flash of pleasure made a moan escape the back of his throat.

"That's it…" The blond murmured, he didn't bind Sasuke's legs and moved them as he slipped in-between the V shape running hand up to the inside of the thighs, one hand slowly encircling the base of the needy organ. Sasuke tilted his hips up to urge the hand to move but Naruto only withdrew it, Sasuke growled, he didn't _want_ the slow sweet caresses his lover was now bestowing upon him. There was no gentleness in being a ninja; he felt lovemaking shouldn't be gentle either.

"I'll bind you legs too if you don't stop being such a bastard." Naruto said before flicking his tongue over the slit and ignoring the cock altogether.

"Nar-u-to." Sasuke gritted out, glaring as the boy kissed around his navel the tan skin tantalizing close to rub against,

"So Sasu-chan, what is your weak spot?" Naruto hummed against his skin, lightly grazing down the ribs with his teeth and tongue.

"I don't have a weak…spot." Sasuke's voice had faltered as a tongue lapped up the line of barely noticeable hair leading up to his navel from his groin. He watched the evil smirk come over his lovers face and growled as the tongue teased down the line again, the head of his cock rubbing at the Naruto's cheek enticed a another small moan from his mouth, the licks moved right at his inner thigh, he threw back his head with a long low sigh and felt the chuckle reverberate on his skin.

"Shut up." He growled, only to jerk his hips up at the sudden bite to his inner thigh with a needy hiss. More wet licks and Naruto began moving up his body once more until he was leaning above Sasuke's face a grin on his lips.

"You enjoy this too much dobe." Sasuke murmured as the lips brushed over his own, his eye's flashing with need as they bored into the hungry cerulean depths.

"So do you." Came the husky reply before the mouth came crashing down on his, Sasuke's gave a cry of pleasure as Naruto rocked his body purposely down into his own so their aroused members would slide oh so wonderfully together. As the kiss progressed Sasuke could feel the powerful chakra bindings slowly loosening. The tongue slid up against his hard, another slow grind, and nimble fingers caressing his skin in all the right way's caused him to momentarily forget about those as he arched up in ecstasy.

"Sasu-chan…do you have any idea how look when you loose control like this?" Naruto nipped down his throat teasingly before settling back on his heels gazing at the still bound lover, the usually pale cheeks were painted with a slight flush, the lips parted and breathing hard, the black obsidian eye's bright in lust and desire, and was that love? He slowly pushed the knees up and grabbed the tube of forgotten cream hiding in the shuffled up bed sheets. Sasuke tugged at the bindings and looked pleadingly at the teasing blond. Fuck he was going to murder him later; Because right now Naruto was warming up some cream in his hands slicking his fingers suggestively even trailing it down his thighs, and teasing over the tight opening.

"Naru—ugh…." Sasuke felt the appendage slide in, his body relaxing even if it was against his nature, Another hand was wrapped around his throbbing need, while soothing kisses trailed his chest and neck leaving, even softer tender touches to his lips. It was rather uncomfortable. Until—"Fuck Naruto!"

"Well that wasn't hard to find." The blond said with a sly grin, Sasuke managed a heavy glare only to let his eye's roll up in pleasure as Naruto found that spot in his body again. He licked and nipped at the chest lightly as he opened Sasuke up, it was then he noticed his chakra bindings failing. With a tentative lick at a nipple he watched Sasuke squirm with pleasure, trying not make a sound, but only failing miserably at it.

"What do you want Sasu-chan?" He asked huskily running a tongue over the bottom lip, his fingers stilling in the body as he waited for the raven-haired teen to respond.

"Don't call me Sasu-chan." He panted, kissing the lips, Naruto pulled back with a sly grin,

"Other then that teme." He pushed his fingers deep, scissoring them, Sasuke cursed as he arched off the bed at the feeling,

"Tell me you want me." The burred licking wetly at the ear's edge, "Sasuke I want to _hear_ you tell me." A few more times pressing over the livewire of nerves and Sasuke was panting.

"Damn…Naruto…"

"Yes?" The blond waited patiently, using one hand to slowly stroke Sasuke while he slowly finger fucked with the other.

"Please…" Was the whispered word.

"Please what?" The blond rubbed his thumb over the slit at the same time found the sweet spot.

"Gah—Naruto…please…fuck me already!" Sasuke hissed, before whimpering at the loss of the fingers. He looked down to where Naruto had re-positioned himself between his legs, the blue eye's boring into his, they were laced with lust and suddenly his legs were being pushed up and the blunt head of cock pressed into his opening. This part always felt so foreign. The reason he liked being seme, he loved watching Naruto squirm, and beg and plead—two hands caressed his chest, bringing his attention back to the blond.

"Relax or I'm going to have to stop." The blond growled, Sasuke pushed up and out relaxing himself and moaned as the Naruto slid in easily inch by inch. The blond leaned over him kissing in the middle of the chest and looking up and waiting for him as he was finally fully sheathed. The other nin nudged his hips down , feeling a rough pant on his chest and then a bite before Naruto began to rock his hips ever so much into his body. It was confirmed. Naruto had fucking amazing hips. His hands still raised above his head, he knew the bindings were gone but only arched his spine up with a muffled moan as the figure eight gyrations caused his body to pulse with pleasure, the skin of Naruto's stomach rubbing against the head of his cock. The lips met his in fiercely, the tongue stroking hard against his own an at the same pace as the cock moved into his body. His lips were released as Naruto pulled back tan hands holding the straining thighs as he fucked him, pulling out slowly and tilting his hips just so.

"Faster…." Sasuke asked through his lust-laden brain. He heard a slight growl of pleasure from Naruto as his hips snapped up to meet the quicker pace.

"See…you…like…getting fucked…" Panted the blond reinforcing the movements and reaching to pull at the weeping cock. Sasuke hook one leg around the waist so that the body slammed harder into him, the pleasure caused his hip to buck, and the hand around his leaking member spasmed slightly.

"Teme." Came the thick voice and he drew back almost completely out and waited.

"Naruto!" Sasuke lashed before gasping pleasure as he plunged back into his body. Neither were going to last very long and Naruto panted pushing himself down flush to the body capturing the lips in another tongue filled kiss as his hips thrust harder into the wonderfully tight heat.

"Fu…Naru…" Sasuke attempted around the lips and tongue, and the blond released them his mouth at the ear as he panted heavily.

"Same my name Sasuke…" He moaned, "…When you come…" His voice was pleasure filled and he licked at the ear as his thrust becoming more frantic. Sasuke writhed and arched, a harsh bite at a nipple, a hand slid all the right ways around his cock and Naruto's own member hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Naru…" He began, another hard thrust, a flick over the slit with a rough thumb and he gave short cry of his lovers name, hearing the response and the fist quickened as the spunk landed on their stomachs and chests and Naruto rode his orgasm through Sasuke's the walls surround his cock pulsing with his lovers release. Within moments, the blond had collapsed, his mouth at the neck, the cooling cum sticky between their bodies. His breathing matched his lovers and Sasuke slowly pulled his arms down from over his head, settling hem around his lover. He felt Naruto's rough chuckle before sighing. Sasuke squirmed a bit.

"Dobe." He whispered. Naruto ignored him. Rolling his eye's he ruffled through the hair roughly with his fingers.

"Dobe." He said again, more forcibly this time.

"What?" Naruto whined.

"Get out of me." He murmured, watching the blond blush and slowly maneuvered himself from the body. Sasuke only made a face before pulling the blond to him for a kiss.

"Mmm…Sasuke...I get to do this all week long." Naruto purred with grin after they broke the kiss to lay in their orgasmic tiredness. The raven headed teen bit back his response of telling no he wouldn't and instead only smacked him lightly on the ass.

"Right Dobe." He smirked at the enraged response, but before theblond could retailiate Sasuke reared up and pressed the blond to the mattress.

"Teme." Naruto growled, Sasuke smirk widened,

"Dobe." And with that he crashed his lips down on the other knowing Naruto wouldn't fight him when he claimed him.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: See I _Told_ you I would finish the lemon. I lvoe Naruto as seme..don't know why..I think it fun lol...I hope it wasn't too bad, let me know if I can fix anything lol XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** **Er...nothing really. This is still Yaoi and all that fun stuff, lol just incase u didn't get that in the last 12 chapters XD**

**AN:**Yippe!! **ALL MY FINALS ARE DONE!!!!** And now I can actually update like made XD lol. This chapters a bit shorter then a few my other. Hope it's ok though. A little bit of KakIru at the end like one of my reviewers wanted XD, if ur lucky and If u want. lol I can write some sort of kakiru..thing...I dunno. lol. But anyway, have fun be careful!!

**R&R**

* * *

Kankuro paced restlessly in front of the door, were they ever going to stop _fucking_?!?

"What's taking so long brother? Gaara sent for them three hours ago." Temari landed lightly beside him.

"Ah…Ahh Sasuke!"

Her face went rigid at the loud exclamation from inside. "Oh. I see why." She said through her teeth. The puppet nin crossed his arms impatiently,

"I don't even know why he bothered…" He muttered, They bothe waited for another good ten minutes listening intently glad to hear absolutely nothing from inside. Temari paced for a few minutes, wondering if Kankuro was going to actually go in and get them like he had been _told_ too. Finally, with a huff she stormed up next to her brother.

"I'll go in." Temari suddenly said pushing Kankuro to the side roughly, muttering some like 'Damn these stupid boys' as she entered the small house set aside for when Gaara was younger. It reeked of boys and she made a face, her eye's going from the cluttered looking kitchen to the thrown around pillow cushions from the couch to the blankets and even bed pillows littered the floor. She shifted the large fan on her back gingerly stepping over one of the pile of blankets only to see bright blond hair poking out from the top, she reached down to shake the younger boy awake— or bash in his head with her fan for all the trouble he's caused—but a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't wake him up." Sasuke whispered, it seemed he was in the middle of putting on clothing when she walked in and she smirked at his half-naked state.

"Gaara wishes for your return to the city," She stated, then "You two really weren't having sex for the past three hours have you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The Uchiha smirked, glancing at the blond sleeping;

"We'll return before the sun sets." He said finally, not answering her question.

"Oh…well…I see then…"

"Is it safe Temari?" A half whine came from the door, Sasuke looked to see the puppet nin peeking in, She rolled her eye's.

"We should report back to Gaara." She said and swiftly walked over to the door grabbing her brother by the arm roughly and shoving him from the door frame.

"Ow! Hey, I didn't do anything, why do you always treat me like—OW! Temari!" Sasuke went over and closed the door before viewing the sleeping blond. He had shifted and was now sprawled arms and legs in every direction, snoring gently.

"Hn. Dobe." He said with a small smile before returning to the bedroom, (which looked like the room had been practically disemboweled with their activities) and grabbed some of Naruto clothes and went back out. His lover was of course still asleep. He couldn't resist the sleeping face. Kneeling, he brushed the hair from his forehead, drawing a finger down the jaw line. The blond shifted with a little mumble into the caress. Sasuke leaned forward kissing down the whiskered cheek. His tongue flicked out to caress the bottom lip before dipping into the mouth for a kiss.

"Mmm…mmph!" The blond woke with a start with a muffled moan.

"Che…you could have waited two minutes." Naruto murmured yawning widely and promptly snuggling back under the blankets.

"No you don't, we have to get back into Suna. The Kazekage wishes to see us." Sasuke had practically sneered the word Kazekage, his actions on the trip to the village in Sand weren't quite forgiven yet.

"Sleep now. Kazekage later." Naruto mumbled swatting the hand away as Sasuke attempted to rip the blankets off.

"Stop it bastard, it's cold!"

"No it's not, we're in the middle of the desert, it's hardly cold." The black haired nin said managing to yank the blanket off. Naruto glared at him in all his naked glory.

"Give me the damn blanket Sasuke!" He whined trying to tug the blanket from his lover. Sasuke tugged hard enough to bring the blond to his knee's, the face right in front of his groin.

The blond shoved him roughly snatching he blanket from him swiftly, laughing at the annoyed glare.

"You're perverted." He said wrapping the blankets around himself and walking towards the kitchen. He was tackled two seconds later.

* * *

"It took you three hours?" Gaara asked his voice dangerously soft. His brother cringed.

"I wasn't going to go in there! I don't need to see that!" He protested. He watched the black outlined eye's close slowly, before they opened,

"He said sundown did he not?" He asked in turn to Temari, she was leaning against the wall and nodded.

"They should be here. Why so worried?" She asked,

"Konoha is sending two more ninja's, for what reason I do not know." He responded.

"Kazekage-sama, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke from the leaf are here." A voice piped up from the door. A woman with honey brown hair was peeking in looking nervous. Gaara only nodded.

"Alright. What's this about. I haven't eaten anything today!" Was the first Naruto said as he strode through the door. There was a muttered 'baka.' From behind him as Sasuke followed him in. Gaara stood watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Word has just reached me that Konoha is sending two more nins." He started calmly, "Would you have any idea why?" He continued.

"Nope. OK. Lets go Sasuke." Naruto said cheekily. The Uchiha shook his head, grabbing the elbow before his lover walked out of the room.

"I wouldn't know. When are they going to arrive?"

"They will be here within the week." Came the response, Gaara's eye's shifted from Sasuke's to the crossed-armed, pouting Naruto. The raven-haired nin stepped into his line of sight, the glare intensifying,

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked finally. Gaara inclined his head watching them go. The redhead felt his brother presence behind him, clear amusement in his voice as he spoke up;

"You know brother, I would think you're feelings for Uzamaki are more then with….Ack! OK! OK—Let go!!" There was a loud thud behind him as he dropped Kankuro to the ground from the grips of his sand

"You still don't know when to keep you're silence, Brother."

* * *

"Man, double night duty sucks." Kiba muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall of one of the buildings, not only were Naruto and Sasuke gone but Shikamaru and Neji were too, and the rest of the chunins had to pick up the slack. His whole body went tense hearing the softest of warning whines from his nin-dog.

"Got it Akamaru." He whispered, sinking back into the shadow's, his dog taking a rout in the opposite direction. There were one…no two ninja's making there way silently through the village, coming closer in his direction. Whipping out his kunai he focused his chakra just enough to be able to take out whoever the mysterious ninja's were,

"You need to work on hiding your chakra." A soft voice said behind him, amusement laced within it. Kiba jumped with a yelp as Kakashi leaned over him a cheeky grin evident with his smiling eye.

"You gave him a right scare." Another voice said above him and Kiba looked up to Iruka on the roof looking at him with the same amusement.

"That's not fair." He whined before hearing a "Oaff! Kiba get your damn dog _off _of me right now!"

The Dog-nin smirked whistling once, before 'Eeking' at the Iruka's enraged look.

"I got go do my rounds!" He exclaimed fleeing. Kakashi smirked grabbing Iruka by the collar before his easily flameable lover could go after the former student.

"Nah-ah, I don't think so." He murmured, pressing clothed mouth under the ear.Iruka instantly froze, his face flushing with embarressment.

"N-Not here!" Iruka stammered, trying to push the other away and looking aorund the dark streets. _Of course_ nobody would show up.

"It's not as if Kiba-Kun is coming back." The copy-cat ninja replied with a wider smirk.

"But…Kaka…shi…stop it! At least lets get back to my house." He growled.

"What's the fun of that?" Came the exasperated sigh. Iruka glared at the other nin before biting his bottom lip as the mask was pulled down, the lips and tongue back at his neck. The scarred man closed his eyes at the feeling. Whatever Kakashi wanted, it always seemed he got it.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: humhumhum...soooooooooo yeah...Let me KNow XD I _can change _things if it's really bad lol. XD U just have to tell me!!! But other then that tell me what you think...idea's help too u know **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** Some Smut, lol, then I'll get back to the story. LOL I cait to write Naruto and Sasukes reactions XD

**AN: I've been a MAJOR slacker. Sorry about the wait. Hope you Enjoy!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Naru Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, welcome to the Hidden Village in the Sand." Gaara said softly to the two Konoha ninja's at the entrance way to the sand village,

"I'll have you escorted to your accommodations and then I'll send for Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Two Sand nin landed lightly behind the Kazekage and Neji gave a low bow,

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said seeing a slightly less formal nod from the Shikamaru. The Suna Leader disappeared and soon they had followed the sand nin silently through the village to get to the place where traveling shinobi were able to stay. They were alone and Neji turned to the other as he dropped the sleeping matt on the floor pulling layers off to accommodate the heat.

"How do you think they will take the news?" He asked, taking the scroll out of the side bag and passing it to the Shikamaru. They hadn't really discussed the mission on the journey, more intent on not getting killed by the stray missing nin, but now that they had reached the other village the idea seemed rather...humorous, or 'troublesome' as the lazy shadow manipulator would call it.

"If they have a kid it means more work for me, the plan stinks." Shikamaru muttered,

"The villagers are stupid, they don't seem to understand the complexity of how those two work." He continued. It took a lot to get the usually level headed ninja frazzled but it seemed the travels and issue's concerning the Kyuubi holder had him more then a little on edge.

"I agree, however not carrying on such a high clan bloodline seem surely selfish in many aspects to the villagers." Neji replied, he was blatantly ignored and half expected it of Shikamaru. With a low sigh the Konoha shadow manipulater threw himself down onto the floor and promptly began napping.

* * *

"S-Sa-s-suke!" Naruto groaned as the perverted smile flickered over the Uchiha's face.

"Yes?" He asked, giving a tug at the cock, his own buried deep in the body, not moving.

"Fuck you're such a bastard." Came the whimper and he threw back his head giving into the dominant bastard. Pale hands pushed his straining thighs apart and nudged ever so much into the body capturing the lips for a well deserved kiss.

"Are you going to say it?" Sasuke burred, nipping at the bottom lip, his tongue dipping into the breathing hard mouth. Naruto went after the lips in fervor, his fingers clawing up the back as he attempted to make the other teen move.

"F-Fine.. ugh….S-as-suke…is…" The raven-headed teen leaned in licking encouragingly at the cheek, and heard the last word escape from the un-cooperative mouth

"…S-seme…"

"Good." He nudged the head up, tilted his hips back before slamming his cock back into other ninja while biting into the arched throat hearing the strangled pleasure filled curses from the mouth.

"You've...forgotten…who owns…you're…ass" Sasuke grunted, emphasizing each word with an equally hard thrust. His lover cried out unable to argue with him. He grasped the open mouth in a breathtaking kiss suddenly moaning as the blond arched up impaling himself, the muscles giving a teasing squeeze.

"Yeah. Like that Sasuke?" Naruto gasped throwing back his head a smirk placing over his lips. The Uchiha couldn't glare at the hot image his lover was beneath him and pulled back again, intending to send his lover over the edge with as much intensity as he possibly could muster.

"Yeah, dobe like that." His voice rolling out in a husky burr. Two sharp knocks sounded on the door and Sasuke growled into the throat,

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!!" Naruto roared, making Sasuke wince at the loudness but a smirk graced his lips at his lovers ability to be so coherent in his current state.

"I want you to scream that loud when you cum." He said pulling back, grabbing the cock trapped between their bodies shoving in. The cerulean eyes rolled up on pleasure.

"Gah…Sasuke!" He exclaimed, Sasuke pumped at the hard organ a few times hearing the loud gasps before releasing it to properly fuck his kitsune.

"Touch yourself." Sasuke mumbled the heat and tightness making it harder and harder to speak. Naruto pulled him down into a tongue filled kiss with one hand the other sliding in-between his legs, arching and writhing at the pleasure.

"S-Sas…s-sas…"Naruto started around the lips but the tongue dove back into his mouth cutting him off.

"Scream." He rolled his hips forward meeting Naruto's in a hard slap of sound. A sharp inhale of breath, the pleasure deepening in the pit of his stomach, ready to explode at any given moment. Sasuke panted in his mouth, before moving down his cheek to his ear.

"N-Naruto…do you know how close I am. Fuck you're so tight." He moaned, and just by the look on the blonds face, he knew the words would hit home. The fingers dug into the back of his neck and he came, hot spunk landed between their bodies and the muscles clenched impossibly tighter around Sasuke's arousal and he couldn't hold back especially with the look of utter ecstasy on Naruto face at the release. He came hard, growling Naruto's name into the throat pumping in and out haggardly to pull the rest of his orgasm from his body. A few moments and he collapsed breathing hard in his lover's ear.

"Are you going to check the door?" Naruto asked his eyes closed, a small sated smile playing on his lips. Sasuke "hn'd" dragging his teeth down the neck hearing a small groan.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined.

"Not on your life." The raven-headed teen said just as tiredly in his ear, licking tenderly at the cheek.

* * *

"I so did not to hear that!" Shikamaru hissed as he clutched his hands over his ears at the loud exclamation from the Blond, and the animalistic growl from Sasuke, and he stepped over the unconscious shinobi who was supposed to get the two other ninja's an hour ago. He raised his hand to the door to knock then sighed, there was silence from the inside. They were probably asleep.

"You both owe me." He growled in annoyance and turned around, hands in his pockets as he walked back to his own room. He'd give them another hour before telling the Kazekage.

* * *

Sasuke shifted at the sound from the door, heard a soft snore from Naruto then another set of annoying knocks. Sighing he gingerly pulled himself from the blonds sides, making a face at the stickyness…they'd have to bathe soon. Grabbing a pair of boxers he yanked them on and opened the door. A Sand nin stood before him, wincing at his heavy glare.

"The Konoha shinobi are here, they would like to meet with you now." He said. Sasuke nodded, holding back his tongue,

"Who did they send?" He asked,

"Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji." Came the reply and his eyes went wide, staring behind Sasukes shoulder. The Uchiha glanced to see what he was looking at. Naruto had pulled himself from the blankets on the ground and was walking towards the bedroom, in all his beautiful naked self. He was completely oblivious of the door being open. A surge of possessiveness erupted through Sasuke and he turned to the shinobi.

"Eyes off." He hissed and slammed the door on his face before turning to his lover.

"Naruto." He called out, the blond turned noticed the look his eyes,

"Nah-uh teme! I'm taking a frieken shower." He said and fled into the bathroom. Sasuke let another sadistic smile pull across his face and he sauntered over to the bathroom door and stripped himself of the boxers,

"I'm coming in Dobe."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Erm. Sooo...yeah... their reactions will be awesome to write!! I'm sooo excited!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning:** OK, some GaaraLee smut at the end. Just becuase I was asked too. LOL.

**AN:**

This chapter is mostly for you **Tokyo-Rose2006,** So. lol. I hope everyone else enjoys, but yeah. LOL XD

**R&R**

* * *

"OK, what's this all about?" Naruto asked crossing his arms huffily and leaning back on a wall, Sasuke glared at the other two shinobi, Temari had pulled them from the throes of pleasure earlier for this meeting. He was on the verge of murdering someone. 

"Tsunade-sama has sent a message with us for you both." Neji said calmly enough passing a scroll to the annoyed looking Uchiha. Sasuke snapped it from his hand and hastily ripped it open, Naruto coming up behind him to read over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto roared jumping back and staring at Neji and Shikamaru, "She can't be serious?!!"

"Afraid so." Muttered the shadow manipulator, "It stinks, but she feels it's the easiest way to appease the people of the village with your relationship."

"You can take this back to her and tell her our reply." Sasuke suddenly looked up rolling the scroll back up and tossing it the two other ninja's. In one move he twisted around and headed for the door, grabbing Naruto's wrist in the same move. In seconds the door had slammed.

"That went well." Neji said crossing his arms, a soft sigh of exasperation escaping his lips. There was no reply from the Shadow manipulator as he stared at the door, a look of concentration on his face.

* * *

"It's one thing to want to father a child. Another to be forced to do it." Sasuke snarled suddenly, pushing himself up from the semi-sticky sheets. They had of course used their aggravation as an excuse for a spar and rowdy sex, which had left them both rather senseless now, but it seemed Sasuke had recovered rather quickly. 

"I don't want to talk about Tsunade-baa's stupid idea." Naruto mumbled tugging him down back onto the mattress and laying his head comfortably on the chest. Sasuke exhaled in annoyance before the blond pushed up to stare at him curiously but before he could open his mouth to speak a knock sounded at the door.

"That's probably Shikamaru and Neji." Muttered the Uchiha and he slowly pulled away from Naruto. The blond got up as well, shucking on some loose fitting clothes and heard another knock.

"Can't you wait a second?!" He yelled to the door, before storming off to the bathroom, the whole situation sucked. Sasuke glared at the door before he opened it, not surprised to see the two other Konoha leaf nins.

"I think you both need a better explanation of the situation." Neji said calmly to the Sharingan user. Sasuke 'hn'd before opening the small suite set apart for them for the duration of the their stay letting both of the Konoha leaf nins in.

"Then talk." Sasuke said crossing his arms his glare intensifying.

* * *

Gaara stood impassively watching the scrolls pass and the whispers fly through the meeting between the Wave and Rock diplomats, and his eyes caught the green movement of Lee as he passed the doorway. He seemed to be in a hurry. 

"If this meeting is done, " Gaara started, "Something else has come to my attention involving the envoys from Konoha." He finished standing slowly.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama" One said as they got up with the Suna leader and bowing.

"We will then finish this meeting tomorrow morning before we leave." Gaara nodded before stepping out of the small conference room. Flicking his hand up he disappeared in a whirl of sand. A floor above the Kazekage suite was situated and he found the green clad taijutsu specialist moved around the room, traveling supplies quite evident.

"Going somewhere?" Gaara asked crossing his arms. Rock Lee jumped around,

"I must return to Konoha with Shikamaru and Neji, I was only supposed to accompany you for the safety of Naruto." Came the reply, he turned towards the glowering Gaara. The Suna leader took a few steps forward, and reached out capturing the wrist in his firmly.

"When?" He asked, his facial features softening and his voice quiet. He could never hold such cold pretences in the presence of his lover from the leaf.

"Dusk. But before that I promised myself to—"

"I have cleared the rest of the day off. Whatever you had promised yourself to do, it will have to wait until you return to Konoha." Gaara whispered, relaxing the grip on Lee's wrapped wrist while taking his other grabbing the chin to pull the mouth to his. Lee didn't fight him, feeling the underlying need spill from the stoic Kazekage into him. Gaara was never so forceful unless under stress, Lee parted to breath, watching the Kage carefully. Gaara would be ruthless if he was seme at this moment. He took Gaara's lips in his own,

"Can I?" He breathed into the mouth, letting one mischievous smile pass over his mouth. Gaara's eyes narrowed, bu already the midsection wrap was loosening, the gourd slipping down his back and landing on the floor softly.

"Are you drunk?" Gaara asked with a slight sneer, but Lee shook his head firmly,

"Of course not you know how I detest underage drinking!" the shinobi said as two hands took the Konoha symbol headband from around the slim waist.

"That's the only time you get to play seme." The lips said at Lee's throat,

"But you need to relax." Came the murmured reply pulling the Kazekage's lips to his, nipping gently at the bottom lip before Gaara allowed him into his mouth.

"I don't need to relax" He hissed suddenly pulling the body to him tightly. He received one look and his fingers loosened on the sides of the waist a sign of his defeat. Rock Lee let another smile part at his lips at the silent signal from his lover.

"Let me." Lee said taking the Kages clothes slowly from the body, he flicked his tongue out to caress the cheek tenderly, pulling him in closer, his lips now at the pale neck.

"Bed." Gaara growled at the feel of the perfect teeth at his pulse point. Lee glanced upward left one more tentative lick at the pulse point before nodding.

"You will let me then?" He asked, his eyes getting round, well, rounder then they already were. Gaara refused the impulse to roll his eyes at the clear love and devotion shining through Lee's own eyes, but he did care for the green clad shinobi. The mouth connected with his own as they tumbled into the bed.

"Brother there's—AHH! What is with you people and not locking the damn doors! As if I neeeded to see more naked people today!!!" Kankuro said as he walked on into the room to witness them in the bed. Rock Lee flushed brilliantly and Gaara's eyes grew murderous. The puppet nin slammed the door in exasperation and embarrassment.

"That's what I mean by needing to relax." Lee whispered shoving the hands down to the mattress, before using his lips to caress down the throat and leaving wet lick marks over the mesh still on his lovers body. Gaara's body slowly relaxed under the shower of affection still so foreign but something he was soon getting used to.

"Lee." He said with a slight arch of his body at the tongue lapped gently over the nipple, his wove his fingers into the pitch black hair and pulled the head up kissing the mouth fervently.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: OOOOK. GaaraLee, is not an easy pairing to write. let me tell you..OMG..I had so much trouble just doing the above XD GAWD. But yeah. Next chapter well...we'll get their. Much yelling, compromising positions and perhaps you'll find out who will getting pregnant. Or will one of them get pregnant? Hmmm...I wonder...hehe. **

**I know I didn't finish the LeeGaara smut. Next chapter. Promise. If ur not happy with that then, well..I can't do anything about it. hehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning: SMUT. at the end XD lol. Not real big. sorry XD**

**AN: Well, this chapter is not the smut chapter that I intend for: sammyxr**,** So. That one will be later and that one will be smutty. XD hehe. Enjoy nonetheless**

**R&R**

* * *

"A better explanation?! How is that a better explanation?!" Naruto roared indigantly. The two other Konoha ninja's had explained the situation better to Naruto and Sasuke but neither seemed very convinced yet. 

"And anyway I can't get pregnant. I'm not in heat." Naruto muttered with a pout as he threw himself down on the couch. His statement was followed by stunned silence. He looked up to see two sets of pitch black eyes on him and one set of the pale white ones, all three sets widened in shock. Most of the ninja's by now knew of Naruto's demon. His eyed Sasuke, he _knew_ about the heat thing.

"You get pregnant when you go in heat?' Sasuke finally asked, not looking at either of the other ninja's in the room. Naruto squirmed under the gaze.

"Um...Yeah." He said nervously, one hand scratching through his blond hair.

"So we've had this discussion for no reason." Shikamaru murmured in annoyance, Neji exhaled slowly,

"We need to report back to Tsunade-sama with your answer and or a new approach to the situation." The Hyuuga said, that eyebrows twitching downward in annoyance.

"We don't have an answer." Naruto said with another angry pout crossing his arms. It wasn't that he never wanted to have kids. He loved kids, in all honesty.

"Tell the Hokage that once we return to Konoha at the end of the mouth, we'll discuss the situation with her privately." Sasuke suddenly said, his eyes grazing down Naruto's face landing on the pout.

"You better have a good way to get around this situation then." Shikamaru said before they both left the room. Sasuke watched the door snap before whirling on the blond and pinning him to the couch within seconds.

"Hey! What the hell teme!" Naruto growled as the other boy's weight trapped him against the cushions.

"So tell me, Naruto, is the reason you leave for so many long missions in the fall because of you're 'heat'" Sasuke asked breathily, just the mere idea of a horny Naruto for a long period of time was rather appealing to the Uchiha.

"Perceptive aren't you," growled the blond twisting his head up as the lips started trailing dangerously soft across his skin. He pulled his hand loose from Sasuke grip and placed it on Sasuke's chest.

"Wait bastard. Fuck. Two seconds." He said, "Are you really thinking about doing this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat back on the blonds hips looking at him curiously,

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke leaned forward enough so most of his weight evened out along the teens body underneath of his.

"I would never ask you do something you didn't want to. You know that." Sasuke finally said.

"Liar. What about the time you—" Naruto was cut off with a kiss, the dark haired teen pulled just enough out the kiss so only their lips brushed.

"Baka. You know what I mean." He murmured. A rueful smile graced the blonds lips and his fingers pulled Sasuke closer, tugging at the clothes loosely.

"Yeah, yeah teme." Naruto's tongue caressed Sasukes bottom lip gently. A seed of doubt fluttered through Naruto's eyes and he opened his mouth to speak again;

"But I don't want to get pregn—" Sasuke crushed lips to the other, nipping meaningfully before delving his tongue into the gasping mouth.

"Talk about this later." He murmured at the lips as he released them to feeling the teen writhe upward into him, the rough hands running through his inky black hair tightening as Sasuke's lips attached themselves to the neck while rocking purposefully down into his groin, pushing up the loose wife-beater Naruto had thrown on oh so carelessly earlier.

"Fine...but...S-Sasuke…we didn't leave off here." Naruto whispered with a soft whimper as a tongue caressed across a nipple. The black eyes darted up to his a smirk flying across the Uchiha's lips which he dragged purposely up the chest meeting Naruto's lips.

"Oh? And where were we before?" He asked even as the mouth opened for the kiss Sasuke swept his tongue inside the waiting cavern but pulled away quickly waiting for the answer. Naruto groaned urging his hips up before getting annoyed and shoving Sasuke up and on his back.

"First off, we were naked." Naruto said into the lips, ignoring the surprised look as he ripped the shorts from his lovers body, pale hands joining his own as his clothes made a magical disappearance to the floor of the living room. Sasuke tipped his lover back underneath of him, the naked flesh hot against his own.

"And second?" He asked huskily feeling the tiny shivers run through the tan flesh under him, Naruto's eyes ablaze with lust.

"You were going to fuck me senselessly." Naruto said pushing his hips up and letting the other teen fall between his legs loving the sensation of the smooth skin against his heated member letting his figners drag down the pale back, Sasuke arching into him at the touch.

"I'm _still_ going to fuck you senselessly." Sasuke purred shifting enough to accommodate Naruto's change of position. He tempted his lips down the throat, breathing his Naruto's unique scent, the skin shivered in anticipation under his mouth and he let a smile flicker across his lips. Naruto curled his fingers through his hair as he slowly moved down his tanned flesh making sure every caress he bestowed upon his lover added to Naruto's arousal.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, his breath hitching as the teeth nipped and sucked over a nipple teasing it until it went hard. Naruto writhed to the gentle touches, a side he hasn't seen Sasuke portray for sometime, whimpering as the hot breath blew across the dusky nub and was about to move onto the other and when the fingers urged his head up.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his onyx eyes catch the deep cerulean of his lovers. Naruto pulled him up suddenly kissing the lips heatedly giving control freely to the other teen.

"You're all gentle and shit." He murmured as he parted fromt he kiss, sliding his hands around the neck, his breath going ragged as Sasuke fingers trailed suddenly over a hip bone.

"And you're complaining because?" Sasuke asked following through with the movement by stroking down a groin line feeling the member twitch against his own skin.

"Not…" muttered the blond. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's panting mouth letting his tongue drag through the others languidly. Not many things surprised or unnerved him. The entire situation was doing that to him. He released the lips to take care of the neck and chest. Asking Naruto to bear a child was selfish; he hoped his lover wouldn't feel the obligation to do so.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Sooooo. LOL. Sasuke's gone all softie in this chapter. Sorry. lol XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

Just fixed the end a bit..added on a little, hehe

**Warning: No smut, lol Well..maybe ust tiny bit at the end!**

**AN: Next chapter XD Hope you like Short and sweet, read on!!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, the messengers are back." Someone said loudly as the Hokage pored over the scrolls on her desk. She waved impassively before the message finally hit home. 

"Send them in!" She barked hurriedly. Tapping the desk impatiently Neji and Shikamaru entered the office room both looking as if they hadn't slept on the travels back.

"Well?" She asked irritated fashion. The rumor mills around about the Sasuke and Naruto had only escalated with their absence.

"They wouldn't give us their answer, both want to speak to you once they return." Neji replied, handing her his report. She growled in annoyance then heard the Hyuuga speaking again,

"Were you aware Tsunade-sama of Naruto's yearly heat?" he asked, the Hokage rubbed her eyes downing the sake she had on her desk.

"So he's finally told." She muttered looking over at the two ninja's.

"So I'm assuming they were not keen on the idea." Tsunade asked with a smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes,

"That would be an understatement." He muttered crossing his arms. She passed one over them and dismissed them with a wave. If they refused to have a child to appease the village they might just have end the relationship…

"We will leave you at the borderline." Gaara stated calmly his eyes giving one trail of Naruto face before meeting the steady glare the Uchiha had on him. They were within another two day of the said borderline. After Lee, Neji and Shikamaru had departed the Kazekage had seemed to want to keep his distance from the two. Sasuke gave him a curt nod before they started traveling again. Naruto had been silent through the entire trip thus far; his mind seemed firmly on the issue presented with their village. Sasuke jumped down to the blonds level watching him closely.

"Dobe." He called, Naruto landed awkwardly as he passed him a glance.

"Don't call me that." Came the often used reply, then, "What?" The Sharingan user grabbed his wrist gently,

"You know I'm not going to ask you—"

"I want to." The blond replied softly. He looked up to where the Kazekage traveled a bit higher, a few trusted sand-Nins flanking each side. Sasuke followed his gaze.

"He still pursues even after his own 'lusting' period" Sasuke growled to his lover. Naruto grinned widely,

"That's because I'm too hot for my own good." Sasuke rolled his eyes skyward letting a smirk grace lips. That was Naruto. They traveled in silence for the remaining of the day, stopping only once to eat a quick dinner before they kept moving. Gaara landing briefly along side Naruto, noticing the Uchiha's eyes were eyeing him angrily.

"He's coming early isn't he." The Kazekage suddenly spoke, Naruto gave him one look of pure shock before rolling his eyes upward, obviously trying to hold back what he really wanted to say.

"Right under the surface." Whispered the redheaded leader.

"I can handle him fine, Gaara." Naruto muttered, even though he knew he was true. Because of the intenseness of the Kazekage lusting period, it had stirred Kyuubi's chakra. One more week and Naruto would have fallen into a similar situation the Kazekage had been in when they first traveled to Suna.

"And anyway, you won't be anywhere near me," He whispered fiercely sending Sasuke a sideways glance. If the Uchiha had heard any of the conversation he didn't show any indication.

"It wasn't for my sake. It's for your lovers." Gaara's voice followed him darkly as he landed next to the Uchiha.

"You heard every word didn't you?" Naruto asked at the silence Sasuke bore, his face contemplative.

"Of course." Came the answer,

"Teme." Naruto muttered with a snort, then he fell silent, a sinister smirk crossing his face.

"Two days, we hit the border line. No Gaara. No sand nin." He gave Sasuke meaningful look.

"Can we push that to a day in a half?" Sasuke asked, but before he Naruto could reply he shot up through the branches to confront the Kazekage. Naruto ignored the snicker of delight that his demon let loose and pressed onward. The next few weeks will be interesting.

* * *

"They've reached the borders, and should be back by the tonight." Someone had erupted in on the Hokage and she sat up abruptly so she wouldn't be caught sleeping again in the office. 

"What?" She asked hastily rubbing her face of any signs of sleep. She saw one of the younger chuunins lookinga t her as if she would comment on the fact the Hokage had been asleep, but only repeated what she had said.

"Naruto and Sasuke are have passed the borderline" The nin said. She stood up.

"Send Kiba and Shikamaru out to meet them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind to see friendly faces before they enter the village." The young nin nodded and disappeared. Tsunade sighed with relief, they were home and hopefully this whole situation can be settled.

* * *

"They're gone." Sasuke said before tugging Naruto forward, the blond met him in a just as equal kiss. They hadn't made much contact on most of the way back. Naruto dragged him backwards deepening the kiss, before breaking it quickly. Their breathing a bit harder then normal.

"Lets keep moving, I feel like a normal bed and good shower tonight." Naruto purred with a grin, Sasuke tugged him back giving him another kiss.

"Sounds ideal." He murmured into the mouth hotly, nipping at the bottom lip gently to hear the low moan in reply. He couldn't help it when he let his tongue through dart through the mouth drawing Naruto's own for the battle. Fingers laced themselves through his hair pulling him forward and more possessively into the kiss and the blond drew away gasping.

"Home." He managed even though his fingers tightened in the front of Sasuke's shirt. The dark eyes darted to his face his tongue darting out once to lick his bottom lip.

"Are you sure Naruto?" He purred, his mouth hovering over the blonds.

"N…o…bastard." Naruto replied capturing the lips in a fierce kiss before releasing them and disappearing in a pouf of black smoke. Sasuke coughed slightly before looking up. Naruto dangled upside down with a smart ass grin pasted across his lips.

"Home means bed and shower teme." Naruto called down to him before jumping lightly to the ground. Sasuke glared at him before following

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Not even close to a decently written chapter...if ugh...I really want to end this on a good note, whihc I will. And it's just taking more time then usual. Writing more then one fic at once is difficult lol. Well, tell me what you think anyway! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning: A bit of smut! Implications of anal, blah blah blah. **

**AN: Yay! I FINALLY updated. Sorry I havne't recently, stupid school got in the way -Sigh of exasperation-**

**R&R**

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke said near his ear that night, stroking down the whiskered cheek. The blond twisted his head while pulling the lips to meet his. Sasuke took the hint and dove into the pliable mouth almost greedily. They were almost home and that fact in itself enlivened their spirits, and Sasuke's urge to make Naruto his before they would have to face the village. Fingers wove into his hair clenching slightly and pulling back denying Sasuke's lips for Naruto's own.

"I said home, bastard." Naruto murmured with a wicked grin. The raven-headed teen smirked as he leaned back in his own hand stroking up the chest.

"We're almost home." He replied brushing his mouth to the blonds, his hot breath ghosting over the moist skin. The mouth dropped open, the tan fingers loosening in the hair allowing their lips to meet again. Sasuke pressed him down to the traveling matt one knee sliding between in the legs dragging the blonds tongue into his own mouth feeling the eager hands pulling at the high collared shirt and pushing his groin up against the leg in one enticing manner. Sasuke pulled away to tug off his shirt, the blonds touch to his now bare chest sent shivers of want to race down to his groin, the knowing smirk racing over Naruto mouth. Sasuke let the hands pull him back down the mouth connecting to the throat and hands exploring his back and lower spine.

"Dobe…" He started as Naruto wiggled a bit underneath of him the mouth attaching itself to the pale skin, licking and dragging his teeth precariously over one nipple. The flash of arousal sped through his system at the attention and he drew Naruto's mouth up to his in one brutal kiss hearing a groan of pleasure as his hands rubbed over the bulge in Naruto's pants.

* * *

"I'm surprised we haven't met up with them." Kiba muttered next to Shikamaru as they made their way swiftly through the familiar Konoha forest. Shikamaru rolled his eyes upward jumping out of the way as Akamaru landed heavily near where he had been. 

"Would you keep that troublesome dog away from me" He grumbled in annoyance. Kiba glanced at him making on short high whistling noise in three blasts and the Dog jumped down from the branches to the ground below heavily,

"Whets got you're panties in a bunch?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru glanced over at him,

"I would rather be sleeping right now and this entire situation has gone from bad to worse." The lazy nin replied slowly.

"Lazy Ass." Kiba muttered "And anyway, it's not that bad." The dog-nin replied. Shikmaru's black eyes twisted towards him,

"Not that bad? Our forces cannot loose either of those nin because of them having to raise a child, especially Naruto." Shikamaru hissed. Both had been feeling the strain of extra missions because of just Naruto and Sasuke being gone and Kiba went silent. Akamaru below barked loudly and Kiba looked down.

"They're up ahead and…" he stopped abruptly, the wind blowing the sudden scents of their friends in his direction.

"Aww man!" he exclaimed in annoyance and sighing in exasperation letting one short trill out before slumping against a tree.

"They're fucking." He explained to the brunette while crossing his arms.

"Figures." Shikamaru muttered

* * *

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto groaned only to have the hot lips descend on his own to stifle the sound, the growl of Sasuke's own impending orgasm traveling through the kiss and filling Naruto's senses. The hot slide of the member in his body, and the urgent insistent kisses and harder nips to his skin. Naruto grabbed a fist full of hair to bring the lips to his to cover up the cry of his climax. Sasuke felt the jerk and the beginnings of Naruto's release. 

"Na-ruto." He growled into the lips his fingers squeezing around the long shaft between the blonds legs. A shuddering exclamation followed by Sasuke's tongue thrusting itself into the mouth and Naruto came, his hot cum landed in-between their bodies. Sasuke's body spasmed in release and as the body around him clamped in that incredibly hot tight heat. In minutes they were both gasping into each other mouths, the aftershocks still pulsing through their bodies. Shifting a bit Sasuke heard Naruto's low whimper as he pulled out and slowly kissed the lips.

"Kiba and Shikamaru are near, I suggest you don't fall asleep and get your clothes on." Sasuke murmured, Naruto let his head fall back with a small groan of exasperation.

"You must be joking." He whispered, getting caught having sex is one thing, in the middle of the woods when supposedly nobody was around was quite another.

"You know I'm not." Sasuke replied sucked on Naruto's lower lip dragging it into his mouth until Naruto pulled him down for the kiss.

"Is it safe? Are either of you dressed?" A voice called out, along with a loud bark. Naruto growled into the lips grabbing for the discarded pouch and a near shuriken and chucking it in the general direction.

"I hope it hits something vital!" He called out. Sasuke snorted into the neck, both annoyed and amused at his lover's antics. A loud yelp was heard and Naruto smirked.

"You blond idiot!! I'm going to kill you!" A body charged into the small area they were both in. Kiba pulled the shuriken out from the top of his thigh before stumbling back after seeing both still undressed and sprawled over each other.

"ARGH!! I thought you said you were dressed!" He roared, he had just seen too much Uchiha ass to last the rest of his life. Naruto laughed as the other chuunin scrambled back to a not visible part of the forest, possible to a river so he could scrub his eyes out.

"I'm tired of you both wasting my time. Come on." A bored sounding voice said from a tree. Sasuke glanced upward, and ruefully grabbed his shorts and shirt tossing Naruto's own to him as he languidly stood up from the other young man. Naruto grimaced as he stood as well.

"Alright, alright Shika. We're getting their." he muttured saluting the nin in the tree sarcastically. He gingerly pulled some of his clothes up before glaring at the raven-headed teen. Neither were that unperturbed they were stadning naked in front of Shikamaru, at least the shadow-nin wasn't an idiot about their relationship.

"Damn it teme. I'm all fucking sticky." He growled glaring at the raven-headed teen Sasuke's smirk widened as he pulled the black tee Naruto normally wore and began wiping at the cooling liquid, foundling the sack slightly only for his lover to snatch the t-shirt away.

"I didn't mean for you grope me bastard!" He hissed tugging on his low slung pants and didn't even bother to put on the t-shirt now that it was covered in the sticky substance.

"You just like see in me in my mesh." Naruto muttered as the rolled up matt and tucking it in a small pack and glancing over at the Uchiha. Sasuke was eyeing him quite avidly before the black orbs snapped up to the cerulean one's.

"Caught me." He said.

"Is it safe Shikamaru?" Kiba's voice rang through the darkness, and Sasuke glanced upward to the shadow manipulator.

"Safe." Came Shikamaru's flat drawl.

"Whew. Glad to hear that." Kiba came strolling back, a slight limp because of the new wound in his thigh. His visibly looked away from the two chuunin, patting his dogs head absentmindedly.

"Naruto, honestly man, put you're shirt on. I don't need to see Sasuke trying to fuck on the way home." He grumbled.

"Here, see if you can figure out why I can't wear my shirt." Naruto said and out of reflex Kiba caught the offending object only to drop it instantly.

"You're so fucking sick!" He shouted, "Awww man...I have to go wash my hands!!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, we don't understand why you approve of this relationship so avidly. That boy is dangerous and we feel even if does bring an heir and helps revive the Uchiha clan, that baby's blood could be tainted—" 

The Hokage rose up on her feet in front of the group of men and women who protested against the relationship the most, the anger washed through and pulsed in the room in a wave of unsteady chakra. The men held onto their wives and the stared as their leader walked around the desk, her eyes in dangerous slits.

"I feel that boy deserves this relationship and if they decide to have a child or not will be their decision." Her voice was low, a barely audible growl.

"I do not want to hear another word about him being tainted, dangerous, an animal or a monster. He protects you're lives more fiercely then any ninja I have ever met coming from this village. He would gladly give his life to protect anyone of you, he would gladly save a person who has called him a monster for the seventeen years of his life then EVER betray his people." She continued her eyes flashing with her rage at how small minded these men and women were. Most of the women were openly crying while the men's eyes were averted from her own.

"As I would, my duty as Hokage, protect you with my life. He is strong and if you feel as if you still want them to separate then we will lose him to what we all fear." Her voice had gone soft but her eyes had not lost their edge. No one spoke up and soon the room filledwith the adverse villagers slowly emptied, the small murmurs could be heard among them. Tsunade exhaled slowly while clutching her brow. How she cherished that boy, and how no one saw his worth.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Yay! I think this chapter was pretty OK...lol. How was it for you all? I hope ok XD, Any idea's for the next chapter? I can do a bit of findangling (actually..I'm not sure I'm want to end this, lol. Ideas could be helpful unless I tihnk of something clever hehe) Thanks for reading everyone!! **

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!!! Promise!!!

**Warning: Some smut..want to give ur poor eyes a rest hehe XD**

**AN: Erm..yeah...about not updated for forever...SORRY!!!! Life caught me and held me captive!! I swear I didn't mean to do this!! I feel so bad!! I hope this chapter is ok..I'm trying to wind a plot back into this thing so that its not _ALL_ about smex, **

* * *

"Relax" Sasuke murmured the word against Naruto's ear as the approached the gates, Shikamaru and Kiba a little bit a head of them. The blue eyes darted from the trees to the gates his fingers twitching at his sides. Pale fingers suddenly enclosed around the hand and Naruto looked at him,

"Easy for you to say bastard." Naruto grumbled but his fingers tightened anyway, Sasuke spared a glance his way but let the insult slide, he wasn't sure what kind of response they were going to get from the villagers but he would do everything in his power to make sure Naruto knew he wasn't leaving his side.

"Come on you two, Tsunade-sama wants to see you both immediately" Kiba called back to them as they entered the gates, Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke,

"We're walking through the villages to the Hokage's tower." Naruto suddenly said, the Uchiha hid his smile shrugging slightly,

"That's fine by me," Again the fingers tightened in his as they entered the city of Konoha, and Naruto's eyes flickered from the a few passerby's to the shinobi guarding the entrance and back, a few villagers looked up as they entered, though some did spare a smile most only nodded in approval before going on about there business.

"It seems Tsunade was able to scare some sense into them." Sasuke murmured in his ear, the warm breath caused a flash of heat to race throughout the blonds body,

"Heh…heh…yeah...probably..." Naruto laughed nervously, Gaara's words hadn't left him and the knowledge that his demon was stirring with the yearly heat and the unnerving way the villagers were behaving towards him made his entire body tense. He could feel Sasuke's slight questioning eyes on him but ignored them, the faster they got to Tsunade's office the faster they could go home,

_And then you can let your little Uchiha pet fuck you senseless… _

Purred his resident with a malicious chuckle. Naruto closed off his mind from the other forcibly keeping the demon fox away from his thoughts, he wasn't in the mood.

* * *

"He's arrived?" A voice asked in a darkened little pub, a man nodded, his lips drawn in a frown, 

"I don't think they've…procreated as of yet, but when they do…" He trailed off, another man smiled slowly,

"We'll kill it, there's no need for that monsters children plaguing our village."

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan is there really a point to this?" Naruto complained as he slouched in a chair, he didn't want to talk with her; actually his body was thrumming with what felt like fire he wanted to move, he wanted Sasuke to fuck him up against the nearest object. 

_Against the Hokages desk perhaps?_ Kyuubi seemed to be smirking on the inside and Naruto swallowed hard. Damn Shukakau and his lusting period, it soooooooo did not help him!!

"Shut it brat! This is serious; though the villagers have agreed there is no need for an heir…but there are plenty who still have pressured the council into proposing that you both produce one." She started grimly. Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto, the blond was twisting the hem of his shirt in his fingers, and the lips were constantly being moistened by the_ awfully tantalizing tempting_ tongue. He snapped out those thoughts quickly reaching for one of the hands and giving it a firm squeeze, it seemed Naruto tensed but it was hard for Sasuke to tell.

"If we want to have a child, we'll chose the time, we will not be pressured by the council or the villagers if…neither of us are ready." Sasuke said, his eyes not leaving Naruto's face. Naruto had swallowed again, his body fidgeting,

"I…agree." Naruto finally said out loud, it seemed to Sasuke he didn't want to look at him.

"Alright. I'll have another discussion with the council and you both are dismissed, you will pick up your next mission in a few days." Tsunade said distractedly waving her hand towards the door and downing a cup of sake easily. Naruto stood while she was drinking and practically tugged the Uchiha out the door.

"Naruto are you—mmph!" Sasuke's mouth was suddenly attacked by Naruto's, the blond pushing him against the wall the mouth sliding wetly against his own, the tongue demanding entrance. They were still in the Hokage towers but Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's grabbing the pale hands and guiding them down to his ass.

"Naaruutoo…" Sasuke murmured against the lips breaking the kiss and spinning the blond around and pressing him to the same wall, grabbing the hands and pinning them to wall as well, his lips brushing over the others,

"Whats wrong?" He asked, keeping the wriggling Naruto a bit stiller, the blonds hazy eyes looked at him in confusion, a wet tongue licking a bottom lip,

"Nothing…" He whispered before biting the same bottom lip rubbing his groin upward. The raven-haired boy glanced sideways noticing a slight crowd forming around them, mostly women, mostly older, giggling women. Rolling his eyes he pressed his mouth to Naruto's ear kissing it gently and they both disappeared in an easy flash step.

They landed in the Uchiha mansion and before Naruto could grab him he had him again pinned to the wall, something was wrong. Naruto was tense, fidgety, and horny.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto groaned banging his head against the wall in agitation, Sasuke watched him closely, and moody. It didn't take long for the genies to figure it out.

"So Gaara was right?" He muttered softly, nipping ever so gently up the arched away throat. Naruto closed his eyes suddenly whipping his hands from Sasuke's grasp and tugging his mouth up for a fierce kiss,

"Yesss." He replied, the Uchiha could practically feel the carnal lusting pouring of the other young man in waves from his body's inner dweller and swiftly took control of the kiss.

* * *

Sasuke watched the other man sleeping, four rounds and Naruto was still going strong. Giving his hair one more run through with his fingers, Sasuke smirked widely, it was a wonder why Naruto took the missions during this time away from the village, he was almost insatiable. Almost. He slipped from the window and into the night, he had to get to the metal workers before dawn approached.

* * *

Naruto stretched in the warm of the blankets yawning widely. Reaching over he patted the side of the bed. Nothing was there. His eyes shot open with the realization and he twisted his head glancing at Sasuke's 'spot' on the bed, then listened carefully around the house for sounds of his lover, there were none. Musing at his suddenly disappearance Naruto snuggled back into the coverlets a small smile flicking across his face while trailing a fingers down his torso, already over sensitive skin jumping at the ever so gentle caress. A burning desire curled in his stomach fueled by his demon and his cock stirred to life. Arching a bit into his hand Naruto sighed contently at his touch as he dragged his fingers over a hip and then to his navel, scooting the blanket down from his body. He senses were alight and he could feel the eyes of another on him and he hid his smirk while picking up a pearl of precome from the tip of his engorged flesh and heard the barest moans from his watcher and suddenly his lips were being kissed heatedly

"Took you long enough" He said while arching up into the pale hands. Heated onyx eyes looked him over brushing his lips against the ear.

"Had an errand to run." Sasuke murmured hotly.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
